I was broken
by Alianne-Carebear
Summary: Anny remember her first 2 years at Forks High School and how the Cullen family gave her a second chance. This story involves the entire family in one way or another.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** all characters (except Anny, her family, friends and teachers) belong to Stephenie Meyer. The story is mine. _Please don't publish it anywhere else without my permission._

**Summary:** Anny remember her 2 first years at Forks High School and how the Cullen family gave her a second chance.

**When the story's taking place: **right after the 1st book.

**Where the title comes from: **it's the title of one of Robert Pattinson songs. I think the lyrics don't really go with the story, but I can't probably fit them somewhere lol Just thought the title was appropriate.

**Reviews:** please give me some reviews. it's my first Twilight fanfiction and I need to know if it's good enough!

**Prologue**

Alone, again. Mom and Dad are gone to eat something. It's weird to call them like that. 'Cause we're not really related, you know. It's like my foster parents. Except that they look way too young to be parents. Well, mom isn't THAT young, when you think about it. And dad is a bit younger than her, but still old.

I can't believe all that happened in two years.

730 days ago, I was at that same place, crying my mother's death. My dad (biological, I mean) was still there, sad, but also caring about me. Even if it was a hard day, I feel like it was one of the best I lived. I feel like it was a lifetime ago.

But enough talking about today. If I'm writing this letter right now, it's to explain what personal hell I lived and how I found my way out. I got the help of a family for that. I'll never be thankful enough toward them. If it wasn't for them, I would probably be floating somewhere in the ocean. A dead body among thousands of animals.

In this very long letter, you will find everything that happened during the past two years. I wrote it at the third person, only 'cause I couldn't bring myself to live it again. I also chose another name. I had to keep a distance, or I would've fallen back.

So here it is, the story of my life crossing the road of my new family.


	2. New school year, new events

Chapter 1

**New school year, new events**

She was standing in front of the grave, her hands joined in front of her. At her left, her father, Jeremy, was hardly keeping his tears inside. He couldn't cry in front of his daughter. Not right now.

A few other people were there. Kirstin McMurry was loved by all the community. She was one of those old interns at the Fork's Hospital.

Dr. Cullen, who worked with Kirstin during such a long time, was there, along with his family. Every Cullen kid had been with him at the hospital at least once. They all knew and appreciated her.

Kirstin's daughter, Anny, fell on her knees and sobbed uncontrollably. Jeremy didn't even look at her, still shaking to not let even a single tear fall.

Esme, Dr. Cullen's wife, kneeled next to Anny and took her in her arms, letting the girl rest her head on her cold shoulder.

They stayed like that for a long time, probably three or four hours. Anny's sobs finally stopped and she fell asleep in Esme's arms. Her father looked at her and tried to take his little girl in his arms, but failed miserably. She almost fell on the ground. Luckily, Dr. Cullen got her before she hit it. He carried Anny, his family following close behind, back to the McMurry's house.

Her father only touched her when he threw back on the covers, so she won't be cold. He thanked the Cullen and sat in his favorite armchair. That night, he didn't sleep, only watched the clock and drank a bottle of red wine.

************************************************************

The next morning, when Anny got down the stairs, she found her dad sitting bright in her mom's chair, an empty bottle of wine on the floor. She shook her head and went to take it.

As if he realized he wasn't alone anymore, Jeremy got up and took the bottle for her.

-Hey sweetie. I'm sorry, didn't mean to wake you up.

-You didn't wake me up, dad, it's 7. I have to go to school, I guess...

She didn't want to go to school, but she knew what her mom would've told her.

"Happily smiling, Kirstin would've smile to her daughter and took her hand to lead her to the kitchen for a healthy breakfast. While cooking, she would've look at her little girl and, still smiling, would've said:

-It's not because I'm not in this house anymore that you can't skip school. You know it's more than important. Your first day of High School, you have to be there! Otherwise, what your friends would do?"

Yeah, her mom would've told her to get her butt in her father's car and to go to school ASAP (well, probably not in these words, but you get the idea...). So she did.

************************************************************

Anny had a lot of friends, even if she wasn't the most popular in school. She never had any problem making friends through Elementary and Middle School. But now, she was entering High School, last level before College.

Everybody knew that High School was a totally other field. When you were in High School, you were almost an adult. Even if you were only 14, like Anny

So, her dad took her to Fork's High School and let her go with her friends after a kick kiss on the cheek. She could tell he was stressed to let her go.

Her friends all welcomed her with hugs and kisses. None of them understood why she was there, but they didn't ask.

The first half of the day went fast. She discovered her classes and teachers, everyone nicer than the others.

When the lunch bell rang, she hesitated between calling her dad or just go and eat with her friends. She chose the second option. It was a good choice, because, as soon as she entered the cafeteria, Alice Cullen gently smiled to her and managed to spell the words "I'm sorry for your mom" while remaining at her place. Anny slowly returned the smile before her friends waved for her to go sit with them.

She looked at the Cullen's table a few time during lunch. She knew them by name, having seen them so many times when she was with her mom in the hospital on free days. What bugged her was that she didn't know the last girl who was sitting next to Edward. She seemed like a close friend, but Anny had never seen her before.

She stopped thinking about them when the bell rang again, telling them to go back in class.

She had a tutoring class right after lunch. She knew there were a few people from Junior and Senior classes who would help them during that hour. Even knowing that, she was surprised to see Alice and Edward Cullen, waiting for them in the small school library.

Anny sat with her friends, smiling secretly to both of them. The teacher who supervised the class told the new students to choose a partner from the Juniors and Seniors.

While thinking about who she should choose, Anny didn't realize that everyone else had chosen. The teacher asked her who she wanted to work with. She looked up and saw the only two people left were the Cullen. She shrugged and went to sit with them.

-So, you both will be my tutors? Cool!

Alice smiled while Edward shrugged.

-I don't know, passing an hour with you everyday? I might get bored to death.

She smiled sweetly to him.

-Really funny. I'm nice to be around!

-Yes you are, and my brother is too stupid to see it!

Anny shook her head, laughing. All three of them suddenly saw the teacher coming toward their little group, so they began to work.


	3. Popular kids

Chapter 2

**Popular kids**

A week later, Anny was fully adapted to High School. Every school day began with an hour of English, followed by one of Maths and one of French, then lunch and tutoring. Her day ended with an hour of sports and then sciences. It wasn't the best schedule, but she didn't complain.

Her dad was less and less there each day, but she kinda understood why. After all, her parents really loved each other and it was like he lost a part of himself. She tried to be there for him, but he refused her help. She decided to pass more time with her friends instead of staying with him while he ignored her.

Anny and her friends were getting more and more popular among freshmen and sophomore kids. It wasn't like she tried to, but she was so fun to be around that it was natural for others to be attracted by her and her friends.

As the days passed, Anny's pain, which she hid so people wouldn't know how hard it was for her, was easier to endure. Alice always had this energy to make her smile and Edward kept helping her, even when she thought it was impossible to resolve problems, especially Maths ones, or understand texts.

One day, about three weeks into school year, Anny decided to ask Edward and Alice the question that was stuck in her mind since day one. She waited for every other student in tutoring class to be absorbed by their work before getting to the subject of her thought. Edward closed his book before she even said a word.

-You look like you're questioning yourself.

Anny's cheeks turned bright red. She was caught. She had thought about a slow way to get the conversation to the subject she wanted, but now she had to say it straight.

-I was asking myself... hum... that girl who's always with you at lunch... I never saw her at the hospital. Is she's family or something?

Alice laughed, which made Anny's cheeks get even redder. The black haired girl smiled sweetly to her young friend and got closer, like to tell her a secret.

-That girl you're talking about is Edward's girlfriend. Her name is Bella.

Surprised, Anny turned to face the tall guy.

-You have a girlfriend? Since when?

Edward kept his eyes on the table. Anny kept herself from laughing, seeing him getting shy. Alice answered at his place.

-Last year. She comes from Arizona.

That fact surprised Anny even more.

-But, she's not tan! Not even a little!

-I know. It's a weird thing about her.

-Like her loss of luck.

Anny looked back at Edward, her blonde hair falling on the side of her face. She shook them back while watching her friend.

-What do you mean?

-She's kinda good at getting herself in trouble.

-Like Harry Potter?

Alice's clear laugh made the teacher look at them. The blonde haired girl looked at her, intrigued.

-Why are you laughing?

-You've compared Bella to Harry Potter. It was just... funny...

Realizing she was alone to find it funny, she shut up. Edward took the relay, glaring at his sister.

-Let's say she just doesn't have that kind of trouble. I don't think she'll have to face dragons or a big bad sorcerer called You-Know-Who.

He said the last words with a small laugh.

-You don't like Harry potter much, do you?

-Not really. I find it boring.

Anny shook her head.

-Too bad. It's actually entertaining.

-Don't mind his opinion, Anny, he doesn't know what he's talking about. Harry Potter's cool. Did you see the movies?

-All of them, twice. My favorite is the fourth one. Harry potter and the Goblet of Fire is the best one they made yet!

-Definitely! Hey, you wanna come home tomorrow to watch it?

Edward's deep voice stopped Anny from answering.

-Alice, I don't think it's a good idea.

Feeling the urgent tone in his words, the 14-years-old shook her head.

-I need to have a day with my father, anyway. We'll probably go to Port Angeles or something.

She shrugged. Alice smiled to her, while the bell rang.

-Another day, maybe.

They got up and leaved, Edward about five feet in front of them. Alice took the opportunity to tell one last thing to her young friend.

-But you can eat with us anytime.

Anny smiled and went to the gym for her sports daily hour.

* * *

I guess you got the connection to Harry Potter lol

For those who don't understand why I chose to put that particular movie, you have to remember your classics :P it's because Robert Pattinson plays Cedrick Diggory in HP4, found it fun to mix it with Twilight.

It was just another of my stupid ideas coming from my stupid brain, don't mind *laugh*


	4. Shiny sun shows shiny things

Chapter 3

**Shiny sun shows shiny things  
**

The day after that, Anny woke up happy. She wanted to have a friendly day with her dad, going out if possible.

She threw on some clothes and danced down the stairs, where she found her dad sitting on the armchair, same as ever. She immediately saw there was no bottle on the floor and took it as a good thing.

-Morning dad!

Her enthusiastic voice made him wake from his trance. He raised his head with a weak smile.

-Hey shiny. You seem full of life today. What's up?

-I thought we could have a father/daughter's day, since it's Saturday and the sun is bright in the sky.

He looked by the window, peeking through the curtains. Another smile crossed his lips.

-There's not a cloud in the sky. What you wanna do?

-Can we go to Port Angeles?

-I have a better idea. What you think about hiking in the woods? I'll make some sandwiches and I'm sure I can find our water bottles somewhere in the kitchen.

Anny's smile got wide.

-Yay, hiking! It's been a while since we did it! Last time was...

She stopped dead in her track, letting out a sigh. The face of her mother was still vivid in her mind. Her father stood up and took her small frame in his arms, closing his eyes fiercely to prevent the tears he kept so hard inside from falling. After a minute or two, he patted her back.

-Come on, we need to pack the minimum. Go get your hiking shoes.

She ran in her room, almost skipping half of the stairs. She heard her father called after her from the kitchen.

-And put something better than this sundress, missy. I don't think you would like to tear it apart because of a tree.

She laughed, knowing how pretty much impossible this could be. She knew every plant which grew in the forest around Forks. The mountains had no secrets for her. But knowing her father would never let her go in the forest with a thin sundress, she decided to put some shorts and an old t-shirt on. It would better to fit with the hiking shoes, anyways.

When she came back downstairs, Jeremy had already packed a full lunchbox of sandwiches, fruits and vegetables. Anny quickly took her bottle of water and they went out.

**************************************************

The color of the sky didn't break through the thick foliage of the forest, but the emerald color shinning all around them made Anny feel way better. The woods were the place she liked the most in Forks. It seemed dangerous, but when you knew how to be careful and where you could and couldn't go, it was a place to calm down and have fun.

Her father, less experimented, was following her through the trees. He often got scratches, but didn't make a sound until they were in the clearing they knew and loved. Kirstin had named the clearing "Anny's smoothing place" after Anny once found a refugee there after a fight with her parents. Since that day, they had made a routine of going at least once a month there to have a family picnic. Anny went more often, but it was a place for all of them.

Slowly, Jeremy unfolded the tablecloth he took and put the lunchbox on it.

-Tuna or ham?

-Ham.

The little girl poured some water in her hands to wash them and took her sandwich. She didn't even realize she was starving until the moment she sank her teeth in her lunch. It took her only about two minutes to finish it. Jeremy looked at her and laughed.

-Easy there, shiny. You could have choked.

-I'm okay, dad. Can I explore around a bit? It's been too long since I came here.

He smiled weakly while chewing a tiny piece of his tuna sandwich.

-Yeah, but stay close. I don't want you to go missing today.

-Don't worry, I know this part of the forest by heart.

She got up and ran to the north side of the clearing. Her legs nimbly avoiding a root, Anny explored a part of the forest she knew less. She could still hear her father and orient herself back to the clearing if necessary.

As she wandered around the woods, she was all but prepared to what she suddenly saw. In the distance, she could see something brilliant under the sun. She couldn't figure what it was, but it seemed to have a human form. A second after, the shinning disappeared and she heard a voice, somehow familiar, but which she didn't recognized. The words were to low and far for Anny to understand.

The 14 years-old decided to go back with her father. It was way too strange for her. But, as she turned around, she felt the wind smash her. She fell on the ground. A second after, all was calm again. She got back up and hurried to the clearing. She wasn't scared, but she knew something was up in this part of the forest. She'd probably come back later, when her father wouldn't be there, to find the shinning human form.

For the moment, all she could think of was getting back to her father. She was supposed to have a day with him and, there she was, wandering around the forest alone.

Jeremy was at the same place she left him, chewing to his sandwich while looking to the far west end of the clearing.

-You know you're supposed to eat it all, not just chew on the part for an hour.

Startled, he looked at his daughter with incomprehension. Then the fact that it was his little girl talking to him sank in and he smiled.

-Yeah, I was in the moon and forgot how to eat.


	5. Are they worth losing your friends?

Just wanna say that I wouldn't be against some reviews ;) **Tell me if it's good, bad, if there's something you'd like to change, anything!** Just keep it constructive.

* * *

Chapter 4

**Are they worth losing your friends?**

Sunday passed like a blur. Mind set in her homework, Anny totally forgot about the shiny human form she saw in the woods. It was still somewhere in her brain, but not likely to get out of its hiding place 'till the right moment.

At 8 Monday morning, the clouds were back for good. Anny didn't bother to put a raincoat. She loved the rain. It felt so fresh against her skin. She never really understood why, but she hated wearing anything that shielded her from the wet drops coming from the sky. She only wore a vest or a coat when it snowed. She liked the rain, but snow was way too cold, even for her.

When she arrived at school, it was still early. Most of her friends were already there, though. As freshmen, they hadn't adjusted to High School schedule quite yet. She joined them and they talked happily for a good 10 minutes. Then, other people began to arrive, the Cullen and their shiny cars along the normal students.

Anny knew something wasn't quite "normal" with the Cullen family. First, the fact that they were all adopted from different families (except Rosalie and Jasper), but looking so much alike was disturbing. Also, there was the fact that every sunny day, they disappeared with their parents. Anny found it cool, because they were camping out in the forest. She would've wanted to go with them at least once, to see how far they knew the woods. Third, they were all so pale and, last but not least, they had the same eye color. It was really weird that every one of them had those golden colored eyes. Even the Dr. and his wife had this strange honey-topaz color.

But even with all their differences, the little 14 years-old never judged them nor tried to know why they were so different. That was part of the reason she made friends so easily. Anny McMurry was the kind of girl who would always help everyone (child or adult) and never ask for anything in return.

That's why, when the lunch bell rang that morning, she decided she would eat with the Cullen, like Alice had proposed. As she arrived in the cafeteria, she waved to her friends, but mouthed "I'll talk to you later" to them. With confidence, she spotted her strange friends and went to sit with them. Watching her come toward their table, Edward's girlfriend - Bella if she remembered correctly – seemed to feel out of place. Or maybe it was just that she wasn't used to see another student as cool as she was with their differences.

-May I?

All five Cullen children looked at her with different expressions on their faces. Alice was happy, Jasper looked surprised, Rosalie seemed indifferent, Emmett smiled at her playfully and Edward shrugged and turned back to look at his girlfriend.

-Finally, you decided to join us! Was about time!

The little girl sighed and laughed a bit before sitting.

-I don't know if you remember, but you only told me Friday that I could sit with you guys. Didn't give me much time.

She laughed again and began to eat her food. After some time, Emmett, who looked like he was glad a change came in this boring day, decided to make conversation. Probably because he didn't want Anny to see how much Edward and Rosalie seemed to think it wasn't a so good idea she sat with them.

-So, how things are going for you, dwarf?

She grimaced at the nickname.

-Good, so far. What about you, giant?

-Perfect, as always. Well, except for Rosalie, but she's always a pain, so…

He stopped mid-sentence while his girlfriend/sister smacked him. Anny laughed another time, along with the rest of the family. Even Bella and Edward shared a smile. Since she looked like a nice girl, Anny tried to know her better.

-Hi. I'm Anny McMurry. I guess you're Bella?

The brown aired girl let out a sigh which sounded more like "not again, it was enough last year" rather than an actual sigh. She still smiled though, and answered Anny's question.

-Yes, I am. I know it's probably not my business, but… hm… who are you exactly? I didn't know the Cullen had other friends in the school.

She looked curiously at her boyfriend before switching back to the youngest blonde.

-They didn't last year. I just got in High School. My mom…

She closed her eyes for a second, remembering the grave she went to see every week. Alice rubbed her back gently, her cold skin leaving a small trail of goose bumps on Anny's back, but she didn't notice.

-My mom worked with Dr. Cullen. She was a nurse at the hospital.

-One of the best nurses, I may add.

Anny smiled slowly to Edward, thanking him silently for his comforting words. Bella relaxed a little, but she was still curious.

-So you saw each other a lot?

Without skipping a beat, the young girl went into explanations about her family's friendship with the Cullen.

-Everytime I had a day off at school, my mom brought me at the hospital with her. Since we met, Dr. Cullen has always been kind to me. He'd let me come with him in the ER section while he was watching at patients just so I could watch him. I loved it. He would let me go to the child section too, so I could play with the sick kids and make their day better. That's how I met Alice.

They both looked at each other, silently sharing the memory of their encounter. The bell rang while they were still kept in their souvenirs. All of them stood up. Rosalie and Emmett got out the fastest. Bella and Edward followed at a more normal pace and Alice kept Anny's side, Jasper following them. Even if they were a few feet ahead, it was easy to hear what Bella asked her boyfriend, and his answer.

-Why you never told me you had other human friends?

-Because you never asked?

-Seriously, Edward.

-I just forgot Anny was beginning High School this year. With what happened last year, it was a bit easy to forget such insignificant detail.

Alice and Anny looked at each other again, this time both wrinkling their noses.

-He can forget a lot of important things, except if it has something to do with Bella. Then, he remembers everything.

-Isn't it supposed to be called love or something like that?

They laughed, Jasper joining them softly. But despite all this fun, Anny knew something was wrong with the questions of Bella and answers of Edward. Why would she specify "human friends"? And what happened last year? So much question she'd put aside to enjoy the moment she shared with her different friends. She knew how her other friends would react and she had to prepare an explanation better than "if you don't like it, it's not an obligation for you to be my friend anymore." She wasn't rude like that.


	6. Search, but don't get lost

Chapter 5

**Search, but don't get lost**

As she thought, Anny had to explain to her friends why she sat with the Cullen at lunch. Thanks to her charisma and enthusiasm, she got out of it simply, telling the other students they were at her mother's funeral. She didn't like to lie, but she couldn't tell them the Cullen were her friends too. Not yet.

When she came back home, her father wasn't there yet. It was Camellia's mom who drove her home. Camellia wasn't her closest friend, but she was nice enough to ask her mother for a lift when they both saw Jeremy wouldn't arrive soon.

Anny put her bag aside and called her father on his cell phone to prevent him from going at the school unnecessarily. She also told him she would be wandering around the house, probably a bit in the forest. From his tone, she could tell he didn't like it, but she didn't ask for his approval. She hung up and immediately went in her bedroom to find some other clothes she could wear for hiking.

A map would've been a good idea, but she didn't have one and she knew the woods by heart or almost.

When she was ready, Anny ran outside the house and in the forest with joy. The rain had stopped early that day, so she could walk easily, without having to find branches and roots to avoid the holes of mud. The path was clear and it didn't take a lot of time before she found her clearing. Without even looking at her tiny compass, she found the north. She could smell the rain coming, but she had to continue. There was something in the woods that she never saw before. She had to know.

She walked for almost 10 minutes, seeing nothing but the trees all around her. Suddenly, something crashed to her left. The noise was so faint she thought it was her imagination. But then, another sound, like an animal screaming for help, pierced her ears. Curiously, Anny changed her direction to follow the sound. She was about 30 feet of the suppressed cry when she saw it.

Its skin was as white as the Cullen, it had long and wavy red hair and its eyes were the same color as a ruby. She couldn't tell if it was a male or a female. One thing was sure, it was not a human.

Automatically, as if her brain screamed her to panic, Anny turned around and began to run. That time, though, she had no fun at all. She had noise behind her, but never turned around.

This time again, she felt the wind around her, like a tornado. She closed her eyes, knowing it would make her fall. She wasn't tall or strong enough to stay on her feet while the wind blew around her.

Anny's butt hit the ground abruptly. She curled herself into a ball, her knees touching her forehead. The only thing she could hear was the wind and the creature hissing in front of her. A hand took a handful of her hair to make her look up. She opened her eyes a bit to see the blood red eyesight of the creature. She screamed as loud as she could and closed her eyes again. If only it was a dream.

And then, as fast as it began, everything disappeared. The hissing, the wind, the hand on her head, everything. Anny got up slowly, still shaken. Her eyes shot up when she felt the rain beginning to fall. Could this thing be afraid of the rain?

The sky was getting darker every minute, so she looked at her watch. It was almost 6. Her father would be searching for her. She looked around, trying to find where she'd go when she ran away.

She walked back home slowly, her whole body shaking. When she opened the door, she heard Jeremy on the phone. He stopped talking and let out a sigh.

-She's home. Thanks anyway, chef.

He hung up and walked to her. Without letting his daughter say anything, he showed her the stairs and began to talk fast. He was angry, really angry.

-You scared me, Anny!!!! I thought you got lost in the woods! I was about to send chef Swan and a search party!

Anny knew she was in enormous trouble. She sighed, closed her eyes and bowed her head.

-I… I'm sorry dad. I was thinking about mom… And I got lost…

Still furious, Jeremy took his daughter in his arms, comforting her.

-I know it's hard, but I don't want to lose you too!

-I won't o it again, dad, I promise.

And she said the truth. She had no intention of going back in the woods alone. After what happened, the forest was all but appealing to her.

-Go change, we'll eat in a few.

She went to her bedroom. She didn't understand why her father wanted her to change until she looked in a mirror. She had leaves on her back and her hair, along with earth and other stuffs all hanging on her back. She'd never thought she could get that much dirty from a little ride in the woods.

Her mind went back to the attack – 'cause that's what it was – and she tried to understand what was this thing. It looked human, but no one could have eyes that were red. She promised herself she would go to the library to search something about that. If it was an animal, she would find what it was. Maybe she'd even have to say it to chef Swan.

She remembered Bella's name was Swan. She could only be related to the chef. Anny would try to talk to her the day after, maybe she already knew, but it couldn't hurt to ask.

Jeremy knocked on her door and opened it slowly, as Anny put her t-shirt on.

-Diner's ready.

-I'll be down in a second.

He entered the room and sat on her bed.

-Anny, I know it's hard. You don't need to put a happy face. I feel sad too.

She sat next him with one of her stuffed animals – a lion she called blueberry – in her arms.

-I'm not putting a happy face. It's hard, but I know mom wouldn't want me, or you, to cry over her every minute. She always had a smile and… I just don't want to think about her in another way than the woman who always helped others with this little park in her eyes.

Now she was crying. She missed her mother like hell, but life had to go on.

-I'm not trying to forget her, but you know I'm not the kind of girl who will stop everything and cry over and over again.

Jeremy shook his head.

-I don't really know what kind of girl you are anymore, shiny. You grow so fast. I don't know if I can hug you anymore or if you're going to be disgusted by it.

-Dad! I'll never be disgusted by your hugs! And I don't grow so fast. I'm normal, I think.

They both smiled and she gave him a huge hug. Sometimes, she knew he had to be comforted more than she did.

-So, what did you cook?

-Pastas _a la _McMurry!

-My favorite!!!

She ran downstairs, her father right behind.

* * *

So, anyone know what was the creature??? clue: you know it!

answer by review please.


	7. Secrets

Chapter 6

**Secrets**

Tuesday afternoon, Anny stayed at school after her last class to do some research. She wandered around the school library, trying to find a book that would explain what she saw.

She tried to remember every detail of the creature, to know exactly what she searched for. Pale white skin, red eyes, human form, hands as cold as the ice, moving really fast. It was all she could think about. She scanned every book that contained at least one page of information about weird or mostly unknown creatures. Nothing.

Hopeless, she closed the last book and called her father with a public phone to ask him to pick her up. All her hopes had been smashed down. If no one knew what it was, this thing was even more dangerous than she'd thought.

***********************************************

The following morning, Anny decided to talk to Bella about it. She knew it was probably a stupid thing to do, but if even the chef didn't have an idea of what it was, every single person living in Forks would be in danger.

Anny arrived about 25 minutes early; she had told her father she needed to finish a text with the help of one of her tutors. Actually, she was going to talk to her tutor, considering Bella and Edward where always together. As that thought crossed her mind, she saw Edward's shiny Volvo enter the parking. Unconsciously, her feet made her walk to the silver car in seconds.

Edward looked at her while he opened the door for his girlfriend.

-Good morning, Anny.

-Hi Edward.

-What are you doing here so early?

They had another good 20 minutes before classes. Anny's sight passed from Edward to Bella.

-I need to ask you something.

Bella frowned, her brown eyes curious.

-Sure. What you wanna know?

-You're chef Swan's daughter, right?

-Yes, I am.

-Hum… I was in the woods 2 days ago and I saw… Maybe your father has already been informed but… there was a creature and… I know it sounds weird but it looked human.

-Human?

She shared a look with Edward. Anny continued.

-Yeah, it had pale white skin and ruby-red eyes. It also had orange hair and it's hands were so cold.

-It touched you?

Edward's alarmed voice made her frown.

-Yes, but just for a second. As soon as it touched me, the rain began to fall and it was gone. I guess it's afraid of it or something…

The two seniors looked at each other. Bella was the first to talk.

-You think it's…?

She glanced back at the 14 years-old.

-I'll tell my father about it.

Edward put his hand on Anny's shoulder.

-Don't go in the forest for a moment. I wouldn't like to know something happened to you.

The blonde haired girl smiled.

-Promise. I guess I'll go to class now. See you later.

As she turned around, she heard the rest of their conversation.

-She said it had orange hair. Edward, maybe…. Maybe Victoria's back.

-I don't know. I'll talk to Emmett, he was hunting Monday night.

-But he would've told us if it was her. No?

-Yes. I'll talk to him and see what's up. I just hope that, whatever if it's Victoria or not, it won't go after Anny. She has lived enough drama for now.

Anny was too far to hear what they said next, but she had no doubt it was about her. Whoever that Victoria might be, she seemed all but friendly. Another thing that was bothering her, as she recalled the conversation in her head, was what Edward had said about his brother. Emmett was "hunting"? It wasn't even the season. So much things were getting stranger every day…


	8. How to crash Halloween night

The next chapter is longer than the others. It was necessary for me to put everything in that chapter. Don't except the next chapters to be as long ;)

* * *

Chapter 7

**How to crash Halloween night**

A few weeks passed. Anny hadn't put a foot in the woods since the attack. She didn't hear any news about the creature from either Bella or the Cullen family. She guessed it ran away. On a certain level, she was right. The creature was gone, but not for good.

It was almost Halloween when Anny realized another thing. As the time passed, her father was less there. Each day, he would take her to school, but she'd had to find a lift back home. She thought something was up with his work.

October 30th, she decided to ask him. He came back home around 8.30 that night. Normally, he would've been home since 4. Anny left her Halloween costume on her mom's sewing table and went to the living room, where she found Jeremy.

-Dad?

His eyes looked at her without really seeing anything. He was drunk.

-Dad, is there something wrong?

Jeremy closed his eyes. When he opened them, he looked angry.

-Something? Everything's wrong! Kirstin's death, work, the world, everyone around me, even you!

Anny stepped back.

-Me? What… what did I do?

-You're always so perfect. It's like you don't even realized your mom's dead! You never cry and you always keep a smile. You didn't care at all about Kirstin, did you?

-Dad how can you say that? It was my MOM! I loved her more than anything!

She was crying now. How could he say things like that? He knew how much she loved her mother. He knew how much she loved him too. But all that seemed to do nothing. He was furious. Maybe he needed a moment to calm down. She would talk to him the day after.

As she got in her room, she could still hear her father screaming behind her. Once safe in her bedroom, she took Blueberry in her arms, along with 10 other stuffed animals. She put them all around herself on the bed. Blueberry stayed in her arms as she cried herself to sleep.

************************************************************

It was the morning of Halloween. Anny's eyes were sore. She'd cried all night, hearing her father scream and cry. Nothing was more painful to her than to hear or see the pain of the ones she loved.

She convinced herself her father just had to live his emotions, one way or another. Screaming at everyone in a distance of 10 feet was his way of letting go.

Slowly, and as silently as possible, Anny got down the stairs in her pajamas. She had to go get her Halloween costume in the back room. She stopped dead in her track when she heard her father's voice.

-Anny?

He almost choked on her name. She turned around to see him in the living room, his bloodshot eyes looking at her. There were still tears on his cheeks. He got up in an odd, trembling movement. Shaking a little, Anny unconsciously took a step backward.

-Anny I'm… I'm sorry about last night. I didn't want to scream at you. I was drunk and… I didn't think. I'm so sorry.

She couldn't stop herself from shaking, but she went to her father.

-Dad. I love you, no matter what. I know it's hard for you. It's hard for me too, you know?

-I know. If only you knew how sorry I am. I didn't want to scream at you. I love you so much, my little shiny girl.

-I love you too, dad. You are my hero, you know that?

-I'm happy to know it now.

He hugged her gently before changing of subject.

-So, what's your costume this year?

Her excitement coming back, Anny ran to the back room to get her costume. It was a long dress with a transparent cotton fabric on the shoulders. The rest was satin going from light pink to fuchsia. A purple ribbon ran on her hips, joining to a bow in the front. She put it on, careful to not tear anything.

She came back in the living room, raising her hair up in a loose bun. She turned around three times, letting her father see her from every angle.

-So, what you think?

-You're beautiful! I already saw that dress somewhere, I think…

-It's Hermione's dress at the ball, in Harry potter and the Goblet of Fire.

-It's as great as always. You really are a magician, when it comes to making clothes.

Her cheeks got red.

-Dad, it's just a dress. Mom… she bought a small plain pink dress and she worked on it a lot. I just finished the shoulders yesterday.

-It's still a lot. I'm proud of you, shiny.

-Thanks dad.

**********************************************************

At school, everyone wore costumes, except a few students who looked totally out of place. Anny got a lot of compliments about her dress. Even Alice Cullen ran to her to know if it was a hand-made costume.

-Wow. Your dress is totally awesome, Anny!

-Thanks, yours too.

Alice's dress reminded of the 1940-1950. It was a purple and gray chiffon dress with large straps. The skirt seemed to fly over her small frame when she turned around. Jasper was close behind her, dressed in a soldier uniform from sometime around 1930. Every member of the Cullen family had their own original costumes from every decade, from 1910 to 1950. Bella's costume was more casual, a simple black witch dress, along with an old broom. Anny's eyes wandered over every costume. Alice voice finally made her look away after a few minutes of contemplation.

-You're coming to the party tonight?

-What party?

Rosalie's voice interrupted her sister from answering.

-It's supposed to be for Juniors and Seniors only.

Alice glared at her.

-It's MY party and I invite who I want. Understand?

Rosalie sighed angrily. Anny understood she was not welcomed to the party.

-If I'm not welcome, I won't go. My dad probably wants me home anyways.

-He can come too. He'll probably want to check if there are parents watching over us. You know how they are.

Anny laughed, but she knew her father wasn't like other parents. She'd still ask him and try to make him get out of the house. At least he would have fun for one night.

*****************************************************

The Cullen house was full of lights. Alice had made some huge decorations with paintings representing Halloween over the centuries. There was already about 50 people in the house when Anny arrived. Her father had decided to stay home, but he asked her to call him as soon as she would go back home. No one else could give her a lift, as he said.

She spotted Alice easily. The black aired girl was welcoming everyone and wishing them a happy night. When she saw Anny, she waved at her with a huge smile.

-ANNY! How are you, sweetie? Where's your father?

-I'm good. Dad didn't want to come so here I am. He'll come get me later, though.

-Too bad. My mom will be the only person watching over us, then.

-Dr. Cullen had something?

-Yeah, he's been called about an hour ago. They found someone dead.

Anny looked to the ground. The memory of her mother's death was always on her mind, and talking about someone's death put it back over anything else in her head. She shook her head, pushing the memory far away. Alice put her hand on her little shoulder to guide her in the house.

The night was wonderful. Anny got the chance to dance with some Juniors. She even got a dance with Jasper. After a while, she sat on the sofa, her feet burning. A male voice rang beside her left ear.

-Having fun?

Surprised, she turned her head to see Emmett Cullen, his wine red velvet suit making his golden eyes almost glow in the dim light. He had a playful smile on his face. Jumping over the sofa, he sat beside her.

-So far, yes.

They talked about school, Emmett's memories of her mom and the few times they saw each other at the hospital. Time passed faster than she would've thought. Before she knew it, it was already 1 a.m. and almost everyone was gone. She called her father. Emmett proposed to stay outside with her, since Alice was busy cleaning the house.

When Jeremy's car arrived, she immediately saw he wasn't driving as well as he normally did. Emmett saw it too. He looked at her, then back at her father's car.

-You're it's alright? Your father isn't driving straight.

-Don't worry. He must be a bit asleep. I'll keep him awake.

He gave her a hug, still not quite sure if he could let her go. Jeremy honked. Anny gave Emmett a quick kiss on the cheek.

-Thanks for keeping me company tonight.

-You're welcome. You lunch with us tomorrow?

-I'll try. Good night!

She entered in the car. As she'd suspected, her father was drunk.

-Who is it?

-Emmett Cullen. You know him, dad, he's one of Dr. Cullen's sons.

-Yeah. And what were you doing with him?

-Just talking. He was nice enough to keep me company for most part of the night. I'm even asking myself why Rosalie didn't come to get him, at one point.

-Keep you company, uh? So what, he kissed you all night?

-What? Dad, Emmett is with Rosalie. They love each other. And he's way too old for me!

-Then why were you hugging and kissing him?

-It was a friendly hug! And a friendly kiss on the cheek! Oh my God dad, why are you so suspicious?

-Because you were with a guy. And he looks two times your age!

-Well if it can make you feel better, he's only a friend. I wouldn't be able to have a boyfriend anyway, since you're being all overprotective over me!

They were home. She got out of the car and slammed the door. Right before she got the chance to open the front door, Jeremy came behind her. He turned Anny around and smashed his hand on her cheek.

-NEVER scream at me, understand?

She shook her head, letting out a choked "yes" before running in her bedroom. That night again, she cried herself to sleep. Only that night, it was more painful.

* * *

I guess some of you already anticipate what will happen next. Feel free to give me your ideas, they will be considered :D

And don't forget to review!!!!


	9. Beginning of the fall

**Warning**: This chapter include violence (rape). It's not explicated with details, but the idea is there. It's necessary to the following of the story. I'm sorry if it disturb some of you.

* * *

Chapter 8

**Beginning of the fall**

Monday morning, Emmett was the first person Anny saw at school. As soon as her father got out of the parking, he was in front of her, his eyebrows almost forming a triangle. Rosalie was right behind him, her eyes wide. For once at least, she wasn't indifferent. Emmett pushed Anny's hair away from her cheek.

-What's that?

The 14 years-old stepped back, replacing her hair over her cheek.

-Nothing. I wasn't careful and I ran in the door.

-Anny…

-Emmett, that's what happened, end of the story.

She looked at both of them one last time and walked to join her friends. She knew Emmett wouldn't let it go easily, but she didn't want everyone to know what happened. It was between her father and her. He even apologized to her the morning after, saying her was drunk and it wouldn't happen again. She trusted him. He loved her way too much to consciously make her any harm.

*********************************************

As the days passed, Anny's cheek was better. After a week, it was only a yellow-ish circle and almost everybody had forgotten about it. Everybody, except the Cullen family. Emmett had talked to his siblings. Alice had tried to get Anny to tell her the real story, but Anny kept it for her, repeating she'd run in the door. None of them seemed to believe her, Edward even less than the others. Everytime she told her made-up story, he would look at her and frown. It was like he could read her thoughts and disagree with her idea of lying. But she knew it was impossible. Nobody could read minds and she believed that, until the last week of December.

*********************************************

Her father had come home drunk, again. She was always hiding in her room when he was coming back, scared of what could happen otherwise. That day, anyway, there was something different about him.

Jeremy opened his daughter's bedroom door carefully. He was holding a glass of water in his right hand. From what she could see, the water, not completely transparent like it should be, was gently moving from one side to the other. Her father's hands were shaking.

As she looked up to his face, she saw his eyes almost red. She'd never saw a person taking drugs, but she'd been informed about it before entering High School. His father had some of the symptoms connected to taking hard drugs, but she didn't believe it.

He gave her the glass of water.

-Drink.

His voice was hoarse, like if he was thirsty.

-What is it?

-Water. Drink.

Couldn't he say more than one syllable sentences? She drank anyway. There was no use in resisting his orders. The water didn't taste quite as usual. It's only when she finished the glass that she realized something was wrong. She had drink so slowly it had given the product time to affect her system.

First, she felt her body get numb. Her movements were stopped, like the message her brain sent to her arms and legs was interrupted. Then, her brain too seemed to stop, like it didn't want to obey and send more signal to her body. She could see, smell, ear, but that was it.

Panic began to rise in her chest. She wanted to scream, but no sound got out of her mouth. From the corner of her eyes, she saw her father's red eyes switch from her still body to the corridor. He then closed the door and went to sit on her bed. Anny tried to remember that he wasn't bad. He was only drunk and high. The thought didn't reassure her. She tried to move once again, nothing.

Jeremy took off his clothes, only keeping his boxers. He laid down beside his daughter. Anny closed her eyes, trying to escape from this nightmare.

-You look so much like your mother…

Crying silently, the 14 years-old screamed inside her head to get some help. Nobody came to rescue her.

***********************************************

Anny woke up with a scream, coming directly from the heart. She looked around. Her bedroom was full of stuffed animals, cards and flowers. Jeremy had told everyone she was really sick. Nobody could come see her, so they sent a lot of stuff. She looked on her desk. The most beautiful gift was there. It was a collection of earrings, charm bracelet and pendant. The earrings and pendant were heart-shaped sapphires, blue like her eyes, said the card. On the bracelet, there were already two charms. One little sun with "shiny" written on it and a flower. It was from the Cullen. Alice had come with a box and a card. Jeremy had taken it abruptly, from what Anny had seen, and had closed the door without any thankful words. The card was full of colors. Alice had written a short, but full of meaning, message in it.

_Get well Anny, we miss you._

_If you need anything, you can call us. Our dad wants to know if he can do anything to help you feel better._

_Lots of love to make you heal (from all of us)._

_Alice, Jasper, Emmet, Rosalie, Esme, Carlisle, Edward and Bella._

Everyone had signed and written a cute "get well". She found it adorable, but she couldn't call them. Jeremy had told her she would stay home until the end of Christmas vacations. That meant another week in the house.

She was sick of it. Everything in her bedroom made her think about that night. Jeremy didn't touch her anymore, but she couldn't erase the memory of his hands on her, of his body… It was her father, for God's sake! But for her, he wasn't that anymore. She would never see him as her father anymore. He was her nightmare. He was the man who took away her innocence.

She screamed again, smashing her fist again the wall. Jeremy opened the door within a second. She'd made too much noise. He went to her and took a handful of her hair.

-What was that?

-No… nothing… I'm sorry…

He pushed her again the wall and punched her in the stomach. She screamed in pain. He kicked her ankle to make her shut up.

-I don't want to hear anything else coming from this room.

Without another look at his broken daughter, he left the bedroom. Anny fell on the ground, sobbing silently. She screamed in her mind for someone to save her, but got no answer. It was stupid, but ti was all she could do anymore.


	10. Save me

**aliceandjasperlover4ever: **thanks for the review. I know, it's horrible, but I had to write her life bad enough for the rest of the fanfiction. Don't worry, it will get better ;)

* * *

Chapter 10

**Save me**

The week passed slowly. Finally, after almost a month she was free. That morning, her father drove her to school. He made sure she'd shut up about everything before letting her out of the car. The Cullen were the first to welcome her. They all looked worried, even Bella. But the one who seemed to be the most worried about Anny was Rosalie. She was looking at the little girl with tears in her eyes. She was also the first one to touch her. Without a word, she took Anny in her arms and rubbed her back.

After that, each girl took Anny in their arms or gave her a kiss on the cheek. She wouldn't let the guys touch her, too many memories. She knew they wouldn't make her ay harm, but it was instinctive.

They were all so careful and nice that it made her want to cry. All her other friends told her nice words, but no one was as thoughtful as the Cullen family. And that's how they understood what had happened to Anny.

It was right after lunch. She'd eaten with the Cullen, letting her friends make their own ideas. She didn't want to be with people of her age, she wasn't like them anymore. She would never be.

She got up from her chair. All of a sudden, her stomach growled and she felt her lunch being jerked up in her throat. She ran to the washroom. She kneeled in front of the toilet, throwing up everything she had eaten that day.

-Anny? Are you sick?

She didn't answer. Instead, she sat on the floor and cried. Alice opened the door.

-Anny...

She sat beside her young friend to rub her back.

-Is there something I can do?

The 14 years-old mumbled, hiding her face in her knees.

-Apart from taking him away from me forever?

She looked up, thinking her friend hadn't ear.

-I don't think so...

Alice took a long breathe and kissed Anny's hair.

-You know what? You're coming home tonight. I think watching Harry Potter will make you feel a lot better.

Anny shook her head, her eyes screaming how scared she was.

-I really don't think Jeremy would like it.

-Screw your father, you've been sick for three weeks! It's time you see places outside your house!

She looked at Alice, who seemed confident. Anny was afraid of her father, but, somehow, she knew Alice, along with the rest of her family, would protect her. What she didn't know was that, while talking to her, Alice had talked to Edward in her mind and asked him to find a way to keep Jeremy away from his daughter.

**********************************************

That night, right after school, Alice had convinced her to get in Rosalie's car and call Jeremy once she'd be at the Cullen's house. Anny obeyed, trying to have some confidence in her friends. She trusted them, but somewhere inside herself, she was scared. And she was right to be.

When they got home, Alice put the movie in the DVD player and everyone, except Bella, Carlisle and Esme, sat in front of the TV. Bella was home with her father while the Dr. Cullen and his wife were out for dinner. Anny sat on the sofa with her friends. It took only a few minutes for the young girl to fall asleep, her head on Emmett's shoulder. She hadn't slept right in days, always scared of the moment Jeremy would enter her room.

**********************************************

Anny woke up to the sound of conversation around her. She could hear two males and two females. She stayed still, wanting to hear what they had to say.

-We can't let her like that. You saw what he did to her! It's horrible!

-I know, but we can't risk her to know. It's supposed to be a secret, Rosalie. You were the one being mad when Bella found out.

-But it wasn't the same thing! You saw what I saw, Edward. I know that look. Did you try to read her mind? I'm sure it's written in huge red letters that he raped her!

-What?

Emmett's voice was angry. From the movement of the air, Anny could guess he took his girlfriend in his arms.

-I can see it. I lived it, remember? Even if I'm against pretty much everything in our life, I can't stand seeing a child live what I've been trying to forget. We can't let her go back in his house. It would be murder.

-Rose, don't...

-No, she's right. Rose didn't live through it, you want Anny to die too?

-No, of course not! But I don't want to take the risk of getting her in more trouble. She already saw Victoria and...

She felt another movement in the air and, soon, someone sat beside her. She opened her eyes slowly. Everyone looked at her like she was an alien. She made a joke to ease the tension.

-What, do I have something on my face?

Rosalie, who was the one sitting beside her, pushed her hair away from her face.

-How you feel?

-Good. I hadn't sleep like that in days! I'm sorry though, didn't watch the movie with you guys.

Alice shook her head.

-Don't be stupid, it doesn't matter. You want something to eat?

Her stomach growled in answer. They all laughed.

-Well, I think it's a yes. Come on, we have a whole refrigerator full of good things!

Anny followed Alice in the kitchen, knowing the others would start talking again as soon as she'd be out of their sight. She sat on a chair while Alice looked through their provisions.

-Alice?

-Yes, sweetie?

-I overheard you guys talking, in the living room and...

-Oh... I... It was just talking, you know...

-Alice, I'm not mad or anything. I knew you guys would find out but... I heard Rosalie asking Edward if he... if he read my mind... and I was trying to understand...

-Oh... about that... I know they won't like it, but I think you have the right to know. About that part, anyway.

-What do you mean?

-Edward has... I guess you could call it a superpower.

-What? Like he can really read mind?

-Yes.

Alice sat beside her young friend.

-He can hear what people are thinking. That is why we stopped talking when you woke up.

-Oh... so he can hear what I'm thinking?

-Hear and see, yes.

Anny closed her eyes.

-I must have given him a hard time today. I was always thinking about it and... Poor him, seeing it time after time. Maybe I should apologize...

Alice put her hand on Anny's shoulder to keep her from going in the living room.

-Give them some time, they need to talk.

As she agreed, Anny's eyes wandered to the oven and she saw the clock.

-Oh My God, it's so late! Jeremy will be furious!

She started hyperventilating, knowing what would come if Jeremy got mad. Alice took her in her strong arms to calm her.

-Ssssshhhhh... Calm down, Anny. Our father called him and said you'd be sleeping here tonight, since you fell asleep on the movie. Your father agreed. He wasn't really happy, but he agreed to it. It's okay. Relax...

Slowly, Anny calmed down and started to sob. She was so scared of what would happen next with Jeremy that she couldn't even appreciate the moment. Alice gently rubbed her back and kissed her head.

Edward appeared behind Anny's back, along with Rosalie and Emmett. They all looked at the young girl, sobbing in Alice's arms. Emmett went to take his sister's place, while Rosalie went to the oven, trying to find something to cook. They all took care of their friend, knowing it was the only thing that could make her feel a bit better.

* * *

**Don't forget to review!!**


	11. In the end

**amycullen1993:** Well thank you. I hope you'll appreciate the rest of the story. Part one is almost complete.

**tkc2:** Thanks. Here's the next chapter ;)

**Title of the chapter:** comes from the song "In The End" by Linkin Park. It's not compeltely the end of the first part, but it,s the end of a period of Anny's life.

**About the characters:** as always, I tried to make them as close as possible to Stephenie's criterias, btu some of them (like Emmett) live things they wouldn't even dream of in the books, so I kinda made them a bit different. Hope you still like it.

* * *

Chapter 11

**In the end**

A few days after, Anny was back to the original point. Being beat up by Jeremy every night or, when he was too high, being raped. Rosalie was always there in the morning, when she got to school. That's why she was the first to discover Anny's new situation.

The 14 years-old got slowly out of Jeremy's car, looking sick. She walked to her blonde friend and smiled weakly. Rosalie put her hand on Anny's cheek, refreshing her.

-Hey, how are you?

-I don't feel great. I've been sick this morning.

-You should've stayed home.

-He doesn't work today.

It was the only answer she gave to her friend, but it explained it all. Emmett soon joined them, a worried expression on his face.

-You don't look well. Are you okay?

-Yes, I think... I've been sick but I guess it will pass.

She walked to the school entrance with them, being weaker with every step she took. Alice and Jasper joined them at the entrance.

-Anny, you shouldn't have come today, you look sick, sweetie.

-I know, but I couldn't stay home.

-Maybe we should take you to Carlisle. I'm sure he can get you to feel better in a second!

Anny mouth turned into a little smile.

-I guess it would be okay. Jeremy...

Her smile fade.

-Jeremy couldn't be against it...

**********************************************

Dr. Cullen looked at the sheets in his hands, shaking his head.

-I can't believe...

He sighed and watched the young blonde girl laughing with Emmett. He turned to Rosalie.

-We have a huge problem.

His daughter's eyes wandered over her young friend, then back to him.

-What is it?

-She's pregnant.

-WHAT?

Her tone made Anny and Emmett look up, both of them afraid. Emmett already knew what his father and girlfriend had said, even though he didn't show it. Rosalie kept shaking her head, trying to deny the truth. Carlisle looked at Anny with sadness in his eyes.

-I'm so sorry I have to announce this to you...

-So, I am sick?

-Kind of...

-What do you mean?

-Anny... you're pregnant.

As the revelation sink in, the little girl's eyes filled with tears.

-No... it... it can't be real... I don't even... no... No... NO!

She screamed and cried as Emmett took her in his arms. He wasn't sobbing, but his eyes, along with Rosalie's and Carlisle's, expressed sadness and compassion. The three of them knew that a 14 years-old girl couldn't have a child, especially one from her father. This story was going way too far.

*************************************************

-We have to do something, tonight.

Rosalie's voice echoed through her mind. She could hear everything around her, but didn't want to open her eyes. It would make the dream disappear. A dream where she was happy, where her father didn't touch her, a dream where Jeremy didn't even exist. Sighing, she opened one eye, then the other. She was still at the hospital, her head on Emmett's shoulder. He had his arms around her protectively, like a brother. She closed her eyes briefly, liking the feeling. She wasn't exactly comfortable around men, but Emmett had something in his attitude to make her feel at her place.

Everyone looked at her. All the family was there, even Bella, in the arms of Edward. Rosalie was right behind her boyfriend, her hand on Anny's hair. Alice and Jasper were beside her and Carlisle and Esme were holding hands in front of them. Her hand still on Anny's hair, Rosalie looked at everyone.

-What? For once everyone think I'm right? Was about damn time!

Edward shook his head.

-For once you have a good idea. And don't look at me like that, I'm just saying what everyone's thinking.

Anny smiled at that. Edward frowned at her.

-How do you...? Alice... You know what a secret means, right?

-I kinda forced her to tell me. Don't be mad, Edward, I won't tell anyone. I promise.

He mumbled in response.

-Not like you could tell anyone after today...

It was Anny's turn to frown.

-Why's that?

Everyone looked at her with wide eyes, except Emmett and Rosalie.

-How did you hear what I said?

Emmett laughed.

-Everyone heard that, Edward.

Bella rolled her eyes.

-Not exactly.

Edward's eyes wandered from his girlfriend to the young blonde girl. Bella shook her head.

-If I wasn't right beside you, I wouldn't have heard what you just said.

Once more, all eyes turned to Anny. Hers were wide.

-What? You mean that I heard something I shouldn't have?

-More like, something you shouldn't be able to hear.

Anny understood nothing. Rosalie let out a sigh.

-Can't we just let go the details and get to the plan?

-Yeah, I need to kick some butts!

Esme looked at her soon.

-Emmett, please, not in from of Anny.

**********************************************

They had explained the plan to her about 20 times. She knew exactly what to do, but she still felt bad. She knew something wouldn't turn right. Rosalie and Carlisle were behind her, waiting for her to open the door. Rosalie rubbed her arm to relax her. With a sigh, Anny opened the door.

-Dad? It's me.

Jeremy got out of the living room, his eyes red and his hands trembling a little. He stayed far from them.

-Finally. Did you see what time it is? Go in your bedroom, you have homework to do. Thanks, Dr. Cullen, for taking her home.

Carlisle smiled gently.

-Actually, Jeremy, I wanted to talk to you too. Rosalie, can you keep Anny company while I talk to her father?

-Of course. So, Anny, where's your bedroom?

Happy to not be left alone, even if she already knew how everything was supposed to happen, Anny showed Rosalie her bedroom. The tall blond sat on the bed and took Blueberry in her arms.

-You realize your lion is blue?

-I know. I put him in blue paint when I was young. Never washed out. But that way, he's unique.

They laughed, stopping abruptly when they heard their fathers' voices.

-You want to keep my daughter away from me? I can take care of her by myself, Carlisle!

-I just want her to be happy, Jeremy. And I can see she's not.

-You don't know anything about her life! She just lost her mother a few months ago, you should know that it's hard for a child!

-you don't have to scream at me, Jeremy. I know it's hard for her, and I know Kirstin's death is not the only reason. I saw how she walks, how she's afraid to get near any men, how she's even afraid to come back home! One of my daughters already lived that, and I'm not going to watch Anny dies the same way her mother did!

Those words made Anny stop any movement. She looked at Rosalie, who's eyes were on her feet.

-He... He was beating my mom?

Tears began to fall on her cheeks. She heard something crash outside the bedroom, but didn't pay attention. All her thoughts were on her mother's last days. Rosalie took place in front of her as the door crashed.

-You won't touch her.

-Let me get my daughter. NOW!

As soon as he said that, Emmett and Jasper appeared behind him, Alice appeared right next to Rosalie and the both took Anny outside with a few things while the guys controlled Jeremy. Rosalie took Anny in her arms, as she couldn't stop crying and shaking. They all sat in the Volvo waiting for them. Edward pushed the speed pedal and the car sped in the night.

* * *

**Don't forget to review!!!**


	12. How to save a life

**Little Bird: **wow, thanks lol hope you like this chapter

**Where the title comes from: **it's the song "How To Save A Life" by The Fray. Since they're kinda saving her, I thought it fitted.

* * *

Chapter 12

**How to save a life**

A few days passed. Anny was getting worst every hour. When she wasn't crying, she was screaming in her sleep. None of the Cullen knew what to do. Rosalie tried to comfort her but it worked only half of the time. Anny didn't even want to go see the chef about Jeremy's problems. She said it would do nothing.

The 5th day, the Cullen "childs" were back at school and Carlisle was at the hospital. Esme was supposed to look over Anny, but the young teen was crying silently, alone in her room. Esme was out of the house, working in her garden, when she smelled blood. It wasn't animal blood, it was human and the smell was coming from the house. She ran to the main bathroom, where the smell came from. What she saw broke her heart.

Anny sat on the floor, half naked, with a knife in her hand. There were large cuts on her wrists, along with many other on her arms and chest. She had even cut her stomach, where the baby was supposed to be. There were tears falling on her cheeks and she shook her head, making them fly in a few directions, when Esme tried to take the knife away from her.

-Don't touch me...

-Anny please, give me the knife... We'll get this baby out of you and you'll feel better, but don't do this...

-I said DON'T TOUCH ME!!!

She screamed again and again while Esme ran for her phone. She called Carlisle and Alice, who said she'd give the message to the rest of the family. In a matter of minutes, everyone was back at the house. Emmett took Anny in his arms and Rosalie kept the knife away from her. The blood was still flowing from her cuts and most of them had a hard time dealing with it. Jasper was out of the bathroom with Alice, but Anny could hear him grumble. Emmett soon let her go to help his sister, while Carlisle took his place. Rosalie was looking at Anny with sadness in her eyes.

-We can't help her...

Rosalie's head shot up to look at her father's face and she glared at him.

-You're the doctor, Carlisle. You HAVE to do something!

-She's already lost too much blood, I can't do anything beside transform her.

They all heard Emmett screaming from outside.

-Then do it! I'm gonna let her die!

Rose shook her head sadly.

-Rose?

She sighed and kneeled next to her father.

-Do it.

Anny felt Carlisle pushing her hair away from her neck.

-It will hurt, but not for long. I'm sorry, Anny.

-Dr. Cullen? What are you...?

She never said the rest of her question as a scream came out of her mouth. Carlisle was biting her and a fire was spreading through her veins. She felt some of the blood she still had in her body being sucked by his mouth. She tried to move, but Rosalie kept her on the ground. The last things she saw were two golden eyes looking at her, almost wet from sadness.

****************************************************

Anny woke up in a blur. The fire in her body had calm down after many hours. Her eyes quickly adjusted to the light and she felt different. She didn't have much memory of how she'd arrived there, but it didn't bother her. She felt different. She looked around herself.

Everything was bright, but not in a bad way. She had no problems seeing every color and shapes, even in the darkness of the room. As she turned her head, she saw Rosalie in her boyfriend's arms right beside her. The blonde smiled at her friend. She still had sadness in her eyes, but there was a hint of something else. Hope, maybe? Another thing that caught Anny's attention was the smell. It was like a thousand distinct odours were floating in the air.

Rosalie tried to take her hand, but as soon as their skin touched, Anny jumped backward. She felt the wall right behind her. There was at least three metres between the bed and the wall, how could she jump there? Carlisle entered the room.

-Oh, hi Anny. I'm glad you're awake.

His voice was a murmur, but she heard him like he was talking normally.

-Why was I...?

She stopped talking and put her hands on her throat. Her voice was as clear as the crystal and it was more melodious and feminine then it ever had been. She looked around herself, feeling panic rise in her chest. The rest of the family entered the room at that moment and Edward answered her silent questions.

-Carlisle saved you.

She frowned.

-There was no other way to keep you from death. He bit you and the venom transformed you. Surprisingly fast, I have to say.

-The... venom?

She was still surprised by the sound of her voice, but she couldn't keep herself from questioning everything. It was so... weird.

-Look in the mirror. And try not to break a wall, if you jump back again.

She frowned again, but went to the mirror anyway. She let out a short scream when she saw her eyes. Her hands flew to her face.

-Why are my eyes red? What happened to me?

Rosalie got up and walked to her. Anny forced her body to stay still.

-They'll get gold like ours in a few months. Well, if you decide to drink animal's blood, anyway. They'll stay red if it's human.

-Animal's blood? Human's blood? I'm... I'm a vampire?

Every member of the family smiled. It was a shock. As she tried to recover from it, Anny heard a beat. It sounded like drum, but in a slow, magical way.

-What is this sound? I already heard it somewhere...

Edward jumped in front of Bella, protecting her. Jasper did the same, while Emmett put his hands on Anny's arms. The young girl looked at them, surprised.

-What? Did I say something wrong?

Edward and Jasper relaxed, both looking at her curiously.

-You don't smell her blood?

Anny sniffed and shrugged.

-I do, but it's not... appealing.

She smiled sadly to Bella.

-Sorry.

Everyone looked at her.

-What? Why do you keep looking at me like I'm an alien? I'm not that weird!

She turned to Carlisle.

-Am, I? Dr. Cullen... Am I a bizarre... vampire?

It was hard for her to say the word.

-No, I think you just are special. You want to come with me in the city? I know it's early for you, but I want to see something.

*********************************************************

They were walking on the sidewalk, when Anny stopped abruptly. Carlisle put his hand on her arm.

-What is it?

-I smell blood... it smells so good...

She turned her head to see Jeremy getting in a store. Emmett and Jasper, who were behind her, each took one of her arms. She groaned, trying to get out of their grip. After a few minutes, she stopped pulling and they released her. Carlisle seemed torn between smiling and sighing.

-I think we discovered your power.

-Power? Like Edward.

Behind them, Edward shook his head.

-It was only one person, Carlisle, I don't think it can apply to everyone of them.

-What are you talking about?

Both Edward and Carlisle watched her in silence. After a few long second, Edward spoke.

-Carlisle thinks you only want to drink the blood of people who "merit" it.

-Like bad people?

-Yeah.

-Cool!

They all frowned.

* * *

**Yeah, you got it, Anny is now a super-vampire lol I just had to give her a power;) and don't think** **it's over yet, there's still 1 or 2 chapters to this part of the story!**

**Don't forget the little green button please, I LOVE reviews!!!!**


	13. Vengeance

**Little Bird: aww don't cry, it'll get better for Anny, I promise.**

* * *

Chapter 13

**Vengeance**

Anny got more comfortable with her new powers as the days passed. She'd stopped trying to kill guilty people after she'd hurt Emmett by accident. As a new born, she was stronger than any of the Cullen, but she didn't control her strength. So, she'd decided to eat animal's blood. But there was a part of her that couldn't stop thinking about what she'd felt when she saw Jeremy. Of course, she controlled her thought when she was around Edward and it seemed to work.

She found the opportunity to get her revenge a few days later. Edward was at Bella's, Jasper and Alice were hunting, Carlisle was at the hospital, Esme was planting some new flowers in front of the house and Emmett and Rosalie were busy in their bedroom. Anny knew what they were doing and that they wouldn't notice her absence before a long moment. Silently, she got to the backyard and ran away in the forest. She'd never ran to her old house by the woods, but she followed Jeremy's scent when she got near enough.

He was there, in the kitchen, taking a mouthful of cognac. The smell of alcohol made her stomach turn, but she stayed focused. She didn't want to kill him fast. She needed a good vengeance, long enough to show him he would not win against the new her.

The newborn tried to walk at a human pace while she went to the front door. She touched the button to ring the bell with her nail, not wanting to break it. Jeremy's steps were shaky. He opened the door and stepped back, surprised to see his daughter, but even more to see the ruby color of her eyes.

-Dad...

Good actress, Anny imitated sadness. Jeremy smiled like the devil, but it was quickly washed away by a really bad "hopeful dad" expression. He took Anny's hand, hard. She followed. The evil grin she saw on his face a second ago was now on hers.

As soon as they got in her old bedroom, Jeremy tried to slap her. She didn't move at all. Her red eyes got darker as the anger grew in her body. Anger and hunger were battling in her head to get the first place. Would she kill him before drinking his blood, or would she bit him and make him suffer slowly until he prayed to be killed? She stopped thinking as she saw his hand approach her cheek again. She took Jeremy's arm and twisted it, making him scream in pain.

-Oh, sorry. I forgot to tell you about my new strength. Am I hurting you, dad?

Jeremy didn't reply. He kicked her, but she was too fast and his foot touched nothing. Anny was now in front of him. She put her hand on his shoulder and dislocated it. Jeremy screamed once more. She slapped him and he flied to the other side of the room, colliding with the wall.

-Would you shut up? I don't want all Forks to know I'm killing you, dad. There would be too many innocent people to kill, and I'm not bad. I'm not like you.

Jeremy's eyes were still a bit red from his drug high. He tried to get up, but failed miserably when his daughter threw her desk on him. He looked at her, anger, but also sadness in his eyes.

-I think you're wrong, missy. You're worse than me. I wouldn't have killed you.

-Oh, you already did it. You killed me the day you put your nasty semen in me and made me pregnant, asshole!!!

With a scream of anger, she got to him and began to punch him wherever she could. Stomach, arms, chest, head, legs, whenever. She only stopped when his pain screams got silent. In a soft move, she took him by the shirt and threw him on the bed. There, she got over him, her legs each side of his hips. She bent down to whisper in his ear.

-Does it remind you of something? You liked to be on top, did you? How does it feel to be the one to know you will die? Do you regret, Jeremy?

She said the last sentence with a sensual tone, making Jeremy shudder. He put his hands on her thighs, but they were fast back over his head. Anny's dangerous voice was back.

-Don't touch me.

She seemed crazy, and she was almost. The part of her that wanted revenge had taken total control of her mind. With a sexy move of her pelvis and felt Jeremy's hardness under her. She slapped him again.

-You're disgusting!

Without another word, she sank her teeth in his neck, sucking the blood with rapidity. It flew in her throat like the most divine beverage she could dream of.

She'd drunk about five litre of his blood when someone pushed her away. She looked at the intruder, the red liquid dripping from her chin to the floor. It was Emmett. He had a look she'd never think she'd see on his face. He was disappointed. The good part of her mind took its place back and she watched the scene before her eyes. The furniture were everywhere and Jeremy laid still on the bed, his eyes closed. Realizing the horror of what she'd done, Anny began to run. She didn't know where she was going, but she had to run away and no one could stop her. Not even Rosalie and Emmett, who were both behind her, screaming her name.

* * *

**One more chapter before the end of this part.**

**Don't forget the green button, I need review to keep going ;)  
**


	14. New family

**I know it's been a few days since my last chapter and I'm sorry, but I was totally off track because of the MTV Movie Awards and the New Moon trailer they showed! So here it is, my last chapter for this first part.**

**amycullen1993: thanks, I hope you'll enjoy this chapter as much as the others!  
**

* * *

Chapter 14

**New family**

She'd run for hours. She knew Emmett and Rosalie were somewhere behind her, trying to follow her path. They would try to reason her. But she was perfectly in control of herself. There wasn't anything to reason with. She knew what she'd done. The memories of Jeremy on her bed, lying in a pool of blood, wandered in her mind. She had done that by herself. She got her vengeance, but at what price? Drinking human's blood was part of what she was, but to torture and throw things on her victim was pure violence. She had always been a good person and she needed to die if she wanted to be forgiven by God for what she'd done.

All at once, the trees around her disappeared to be replaced by rocks, some gray clouds took the place of the green leaves cover over her and the vision in front of her changed from the woods to the water. Everywhere in front of her, there was water. She'd got to the ocean. In a few shy footsteps, she touched the point where the water slid on the rocks. She felt nothing but liquid. It wasn't cold, like she would've expected. It was even a bit warmer than her skin. She kicked her shoes away. With a smile, she took one last breathe and ran in the water.

Once she got far enough, she took one last look at the forest behind her to see Emmett emerge of the woods. She turned back to the horizon and dive in the Pacific. She heard Rosalie's angry scream right before her head got underwater, but it was too late. None of them would save her. She let the water enter her mouth and nose. She could see some fishes around herself, but they swam as far as possible when they saw her. She laughed. A few bubbles of air escaped her mouth.

As she swam farther into the ocean, she felt the water began to move behind her. It couldn't be waves; they were coming from the west. She turned around on time to see Emmett swimming faster than a gold-medal Olympic champion. He got to her and took his "sister" in his arms. She tried to escape but, even if she was stronger than him, he knew better about fighting. In an easy move, he prevented her from moving and swam back to the shore.

Rosalie was furious. Anny thought it was because she had run away from them and jumped into the ocean, but she was wrong. As soon as they got out the water, the tall blonde took Anny in her arms and kissed her forehead. She whispered a few comforting words while rocking the 14 years-old.

-I'm so sorry, Anny. I should've known you would want to kill him. I would've give you another way. I would've done it if it could've saved you remorse...

-What?

Anny escaped from her embrace.

-What do you mean? You're not angry at me?

-Of course not! Why would I be? He was the one who did all those horrible things! He deserved death, but you shouldn't have done it, sweetie. I don't want you to be traumatized by it.

With a sigh, Anny jumped back in Rosalie's arms, making both of them fall. Emmett joined them, smiling and kissing Anny's hair.

-I'm happy we got here fast enough. I wouldn't have wanted you to get lost in the water. I care way too much about you, little thing.

She laughed.

-I'm not little, it's your fault! You're a giant!

-Am not!

-You are!

-Am not!

-You are!

-No!

-Yes!

-No!

-Yes!

-Okay, stop it, kids! We need to go back home.

Anny's back stiffened. They both saw it and shared a look.

-Do we really have to go back now? I don't really fit in "Forks' student model" anymore...

-She's right. Red eyes aren't common in town.

Rosalie seemed to take a moment to think.

-Okay, maybe we could go somewhere else for a while. Where would you like, sweetie?

-I don't know... never been outside Washington state... The farthest I've been is Seattle.

-Well, we can't go anywhere sunny or in big cities...

-Why not sunny?

Emmett laughed.

-We are vampires, dwarf. We can't go in the sunlight. Humans would know were different.

-Different? Like, they would see us burn?

-Not exactly. We shine in the sun.

-Shine?

-Yeah, like diamonds.

-COOL! I can't wait to see that!!

Rosalie, who had been thinking while the two others were talking, smiled.

-We could visit Tanya. It's been a while.

-Tanya?

-A friend of us who's also "vegetarian". She's nice. I don't think she would mind us visiting for a few weeks.

-I'll call her.

Rosalie took out her cell phone. A few seconds later, she closed the phone and smiled to us.

-She said it's okay. I'll tell Carlisle and we're good to go!

Emmett hugged Anny and she put her head on his shoulder.

-I'm happy you guys are my new family. I think this life will be better than the one I had before.

He passed in her hair.

I'm sure it will. You'll see, being a vampire is great. It's like being a superhero.

They both laughed while they listened to Rosalie talking with her "dad".

From now on, everything would be better, Anny knew it. It was the beginning of a new life for her. Nothing could go wrong now, or so she thought...

* * *

**I know, it's not the best I could do, but I was totally out of ideas. So, this was the last chapter of Anny's first year. Next chapter will be an introduction to her second year.**

**Don't forget to review. And if you have any ideas for this fanfiction, feel free to tell me, I'm open to any ideas!!!  
**


	15. Prologue part 2

**So here's the prologue to the 2nd part of my fanfiction. I know it's really small, but I promise the next chapters will be longer.**

**Also, it may looks like Eclipse a bit, but ti was the only way I could write it with Anny and still stay in the style of Stephenie Mayer.**

**tkc2: well, thank you for that review. Don't apologize, I can truly understand whatever your reasons are for not reviewing before. Only that simple review count mroe than none at all ;) I hope you'll enjoy the following as much as you did for the last chapters.  
**

* * *

Prologue to:

**But it's over now**

We lived with Tanya and her family for about 6 months. Emmett and Rosalie were acting like real parents toward me. And when I'm saying real parents, I don't talk about Jeremy. I talk about my mom. Em and Rose were teachers, friends, even psychologists sometimes – especially when remorse were giving me a hard time – as long as parents to me. They were my family.

After all these months I passed with them, I began to feel bad. I knew Emmett and Rosalie liked to be far from their family for a while, but I could also see they were missing them. That's why, hiding my fear deep in my mind, I told them I was ready to go back to Forks. They'd told me Jasper, Edward and Carlisle had taken care of the dead body – they never said his name – and the house had been clean. They'd told everyone that Jeremy got in an accident and Carlisle couldn't do anything to save him. Carlisle Rose and Emmett had "adopted" me and we had leaved for a moment while I accepted the truth. I would have to tell this story to my friends.

About things like my pale skin color and my eyes, I had a few stories in stock. We were in Alaska, which means no sun and the result was my pale skin. I was already pale anyway. For my eyes, Emmett had come up with a completely crazy story about acid in my eyes during the "accident" that killed Jeremy. It was weird, but nobody would ask for details. I was pretty sure people wouldn't talk to me as much as they used to. I wasn't just friend with the Cullen anymore; I was part of their family. I would scare my old friends, even if I didn't want to. It was the price to pay.

So we came back in Forks. The same day, the newspaper declared a 20th person dead in strange condition in Seattle. What a good beginning for my new life...

* * *

**I know, it was too short. More coming later. Also, I won,t be able to post chapters on Sundays, so please don,t hate me if I skip a day every week!**

**And again, don't forget the little reen button. I need energy to continue and my energy comes from the reviews!!!!**


	16. Back to reality

**GuitarGirlxoxo: I also hope you'll enjoy this part ;)**

**tkc2: Thanks again for your last review. It touched me directly to the heart. I'm glad you think my style is like Stephenie's. It's really important to me. Keep reviewing, your reviews gives me fuel to continue :)  
**

* * *

Chapter 15

**Back to reality**

_**20**__**th**__** person dead in a month. 30 people still missing.**_

_What is happening in Seattle these days? Two police officers found a 20__th__ body yesterday night behind a nightclub in the east of the city. Nothing has been confirmed yet, but everyone thinks this could be the last crime of the serial killer we've all learned to call the "vampire killer". For those who didn't already know, we call this killer like that because of the many bites we found on each body. Maybe those we were told while being kids were true, maybe someone is playing with our secret fears. One thing is sure; the person doing this knows how to frighten us._

_We'll keep you updated, as always_

Anny sat on the sofa her eyes wide. They all knew a vampire was behind this. It was the only explanation. With a sigh, the newborn watched her family. Even more terrified than her was Bella. She sat on Edward's lap, her face hiding in his neck. The day before, someone had come in her house and took some clothes, along with other things which belonged to her. Edward, Alice and even Emmett had tried to find who it was, but the smell of the intruder was new to them. They were all pretty sure it was a vampire, but a new one. Like they didn't have enough problems.

Even with the problems coming in the horizon, Carlisle had suggested that they'd continue to go to school. They had to keep the appearances. Anny didn't quite understand why, but she didn't argue. After all, Carlisle was older than anyone; he knew what was best for them.

Getting back to school was hard for Anny. She stayed with Emmett and Rosalie as long as she could, but being 3 classes behind them made it hard. All day, her old friends were looking at her, but none of them tried to talk with her. That's how it would be from now on. She wouldn't be able to make friends anymore.

That's when she understood for good why the Cullen were so reluctant to transform her. Except if she found a vampire who liked her, she'd never experience real love and she'd never get real friends apart from her family. That day made her miserable. At lunch, she told her family she would be running in the woods all afternoon. She needed to think. They all agreed. Rosalie wasn't sure if it was a good idea, but she let her go.

She'd been running for 20 minutes now. Sighing, she stopped and sat on a branch. There it was, as beautiful as in her memory. The clearance. At human pace, she walked to the center of her clearance. She let herself fall on the ground and close her eyes. She hadn't been there for almost seven months. She'd missed it. It contained memories of her with Jeremy, which were still a pain to her, but it also contained memories of her mother. That, by itself, was enough to calm her anger. Her mom was dead in the same conditions she almost died. She had been beaten and abused by Jeremy.

As she thought about her past, Anny got disconnected from reality for a while. She didn't hear the sound of someone running right to her. She didn't see the silhouette peeking through the trees to watch her small frame. She didn't hear it hissing until another form arrived. She didn't see them approaching. She didn't hear them getting ready to kill her.

What got her out of her trance of memories was the choc she felt when one of the silhouettes collided with the air beside her. Anny opened her eyes and saw two people. One was a brown-haired guy backing up to the forest. The other one was a young female with long black hair. Both of them had red eyes, but the boy's eyes seemed to be brighter than the girl's. With a growl, the female jumped back to Anny. That time, though, the blonde girl knew what to expect. She put her arms in front of herself and pushed the female away to the other side of the clearance. The boy hissed.

-Shana...

He had a melodious voice, like all vampires. But there was something more. He had a tone, like if he was a sergeant in the army or something. The female looked at him and backed off as he did a few seconds earlier. Without another second to think, Anny turned around and ran back to the Cullen's house.

Esme was surprised to see the 14 years-old so soon.

-Weren't you supposed to be at school with the others?

The shaken look on her new grand-daughter stopped her from asking more. She took Anny to the sofa and sat next to her.

-What happened?

Anny couldn't talk. She'd been attacked and, even if she was strong enough to defend herself, she was frightened to fight. After a few tries to get her grand-daughter to talk, Esme called Carlisle. He came back in a few minutes and looked at the little girl.

-I think she's in shock. I can't understand why, though.

They had to wait until the others came back from school to get some answers. Edward was the first to pass the door, frowning when his eyes landed on Anny. She was thinking about the attack and every detail passed from her mind to Edward's. He looked at her, anxious.

-Where were you?

He was in front of her, shaking her shoulder. Rosalie pushed him away with anger.

-Have you lost your mind? Don't shake her like that!

She caressed her "daughter's" arm. Anny's sight wasn't as vague as it was, though. Her mind was back in the real world. Her eyes automatically landed on Edward and she answered calmly.

-In the clearance near my old house. I didn't hear them coming, I only felt the shock when the female, Shana, fell back.

All the others were looking at them with questions in their eyes. Edward answered for her.

-She was in her clearance and two vampires tried to kill her. A male and a female, both of them eating human blood. The female tried to attack her, but she was pushed away by some sort of... shield, if I can say it like that.

-A shield?

Carlisle's attention had been raised, but he seemed to be the only one interested Anny's new power. Everyone else looked at the newborn. Rosalie had taken the little girl in her arms in a motherly way. Emmett, standing right beside them, had his hands in fists, about to break something. A wave of calm covered the room.

* * *

**Don,t forget the green button!!!**


	17. Real parents care for their kids

**TwilightAddictCindy: thanks sweetie. Hope you like this chapter.**

**LettyM: Here's the next chapter, mi bella. Enjoy ;)**

**tkc2:as always, your review was incredible. I know I'm putting Anny through a lot, but i didn't wanted ehr story to be boring (lol). About her power(s) you'll need to rea my note at the end of this chapter. And you didn't sound like a dork! :)**

* * *

Chapter 16

**Real parents care for their kids**

Anny, Rosalie and Emmett were all on the sofa, watching TV. Anny sat between her parents, her head on Rosalie's shoulder. She would've wanted to be closer to Emmett, but he was as straight as a rock. Since Edward had told them she'd been attacked, the anger in his eyes didn't fade. Anny knew it was a logical reaction, but she was afraid he'd try to do something stupid like go in the woods to find her attackers.

It took another hour before Emmett finally had a reaction. He looked at his wife, then at his daughter and got up.

-I'll go hunt for a while.

Within a second, Anny was next to him.

-I'll come with you. I'm getting hungry.

Rosalie watched both of them, but stayed on the sofa. She knew they needed time together.

-Try not to be too long.

Emmett kissed her and ran out of the house, soon followed by Anny who'd given her mother a quick hug. She stayed behind Emmett, close enough not to be distanced but far enough to give him his space. They hunted for a while without talking. Emmett tried to find some grizzlies, but his anger cut through his patience and he only got two black bears. Anny, otherwise, found some nice coyotes as she liked them.

They've been hunting for almost three hours when Anny decided it was enough. She joined Emmett and put one hand on his left arm. He stopped and turned to look at her.

-I've let you ruminate your anger for long enough. Now, would you please stop thinking about what happened?

A deep growl escaped his mouth at the thought.

-They attacked you. Don't expect me to act like nothing happened. They could've killed you!

-But they didn't.

-You were so scared that you went in shock, Anny! Don't tell me it's nothing!

-I was in shock because of the power I discovered!

That was a lie, but he didn't need to know it. She got closer to him and put her arms around his waist, hugging him.

-I'm okay, dad.

The last word made Emmett smile. He hugged Anny with all the strength he could. His anger vanished as he felt the small body of his daughter next to him. Along with Rosalie, she was the reason of his life.

On her side, Anny thought about her human life. The way Jeremy had treated her before her mother's death had never even been close to the way Emmett would defend her. Kirstin was a good mother, but she'd never understood her like Rosalie did. She'd found her new family, a much better family who'd care about her no matter what. Deep in her thoughts, she didn't feel Emmett's body straighten.

Emmett felt his daughter's body go weak in his arms. He looked at her. Her eyes were closed and she had the beginning of a smile on her lips, like if she was dreaming. But she couldn't be dreaming; she couldn't even sleep! Hearing a noise coming from the east, he put Anny on a rock and prepared to face the danger, whatever it may be.

Two wolves emerged from the trees. Emmett wrinkled his nose in a disgusted way. Still in front of his daughter, he kept his eyes on the wolves' movements.

-What are you doing here? I know we didn't make a step on your land.

The largest wolf, all black, morphed into a human. Emmett took Anny's hand in his, ready to carry her back home if necessary.

-We know you transformed this girl into a leech. The treaty is clear.

-We couldn't let her die, Sam.

Sam walked next to Emmett, followed by the others. The vampire took Anny in his arms, not letting the wolves near her.

-You won't touch my daughter.

Hi eyes were getting darker. Sam took a step back and looked at the two vampires.

-She's can't be your daughter; leeches can't have children.

He tried to touch Anny, but Emmett was faster and took a few steps back, putting his foot on one of the wolves' tail. The animal growled and jumped to attack him.

It all happened in a second. The brown wolf was about to attack Emmett and then, it was on its back, shaking its head to understand. Anny chose that moment to come back to reality. She looked at the wolves, Sam and Emmett. In a soft movement, she jumped down from her father's arms and stood beside him. She wrinkled her nose like Emmett did before.

-Okay, who are they and why do they smell so bad?

Emmett smiled to his daughter's question while Sam answered.

-We are werewolves. I'm Sam, the Alpha. And you do not smell good either. Now, if I may ask who you are.

-Anny Cullen. I'm a vampire.

-I kinda smelled that.

Sam looked back at Emmett.

-What happened with Quil?

The Alpha's gaze turned to the wolf which was back on his paws and glaring at the vampires. Emmett shook his head.

-I think you should ask Carlisle about it.

Now that Anny was back on her feet, Emmett's stress had vanished. He was much calmer. Sam agreed and morphed back into a wolf. Only then, Anny realized he had been naked all along. If she could've blushed, her cheeks would've been redder than a tomato. Taking her out of her thoughts, Emmett took her hand and they ran back to the house.

* * *

**Now, I need some reviews for a specific reason: _Do you want Anny to have a specific power and, if yes, what kind?_**


	18. Power

**LettyM: I found another power, hope you won't be disappointed.**

**tkc2: I found something half-defensive/half-offensive. And that update on a Sunday was an exception. My repetitions only begin next week-end ;) But then I don't have any free Sunday 'till November. *roll eyes***

**Also, just that you remember, New Moon never happened when my fic takes place. So Jacob, Seth and Leah aren't werewolves (well it's not like you'll see them anyways, I'm definitely not a fan of the Pack).**

**The title could have been "powers", but you'll probably understand when Anny's other power will show why I didn't put the "s".  
**

* * *

Chapter 17

**Power**

Every member of the Cullen family, along with the wolves, were in the backyard. Anny stood between her parents while the rest of the Cullen were beside or in front of her, in a protective way. Carlisle was a few feet further with Sam. They'd been talking for about 20 minutes. The newborn could clearly hear she was the subject of their discussion.

She didn't care about Sam being naked, now that she saw his gaze when he looked at her. It was a mixed expression of sadness and anger. As she thought about that, he glared at her again. Rosalie and Emmett instinctively got in front of their daughter, hiding her from the Alpha. Everyone stood straight, looking for a bad move from the other side.

After another 10 minutes of discussion, Carlisle came back to his family. He had a silent conversation with Edward, who only shook his head or agreed. He sighed and looked at his grand-daughter.

-Go back in the house, Anny.

The 14 years-old shook her head and took Emmett's hand in hers.

-I wanna stay with you guys.

-It's not about you anymore.

She turned her head to Edward.

-What?

-We want to talk about other things with them.

She didn't bother to ask out loud her next question.

_It's about the attack, isn't it?_

Edward agreed slowly. A small resigned growl escaped Anny's lips as she turned around and got back in the house.

**************************************************

Alice, unable to keep a secret when Anny made her puppy face, had told her almost everything. From the discussion of Carlisle and Sam about her to what they said after her departure. They'd talked about the murders in Seattle and their intuition that the murderer was a vampire. They'd also talked about the fact that the wolves wouldn't fight the Seattle's murderer if they weren't in danger. Carlisle didn't want them to risk their life. Emmett and Jasper also didn't want to care about dogs if they had to fight. Edward was on their side, before Bella learned what they planned to do and argued with her boyfriend. Anny could understand why Bella didn't want Edward to fight. She knew vampires could be dangerous. It was only normal that a human was scared.

It was less normal that a vampire was. Anny was terrified by the fight she knew was coming. She was even more terrified knowing that Rosalie and Emmett didn't want her there. It was the only argument they ever had, but a powerful one.

-What you mean, "not coming"?

-We mean that you're going to stay with Bella and Edward.

-But I wanna fight with you!

-There's no way in hell we'll let you be killed!

-But I won't be killed! Everything will be fine!

-We almost lost you twice already!

-Three times make the charm.

-Don't you dare think about it! You're too young to fight.

-I'm almost 15 AND I'm a vampire. I can fight! I do it everytime I hunt.

-Fighting animals and vampires isn't the same thing. We already told you no and we're not coming back on that position.

-And about my power? Maybe I could help you with it!

-Don't think about it. It's NO!

-But... but... UGH!

And everytime, she got out of her parent's bedroom, broking the door when she slammed it shut. But the fifth time she got that fight with Rosalie, the door didn't just broke.

As she turned around, Anny's arm moved toward the door, making it open fast and close behind her in a huge "BANG". Furious as she was, she didn't realize she had made it explode until she was at the end of the corridor. Her eyes wide, she watched the fragments of wood on the floor. Rosalie was in the doorframe, looking at her daughter.

-Did you just made my room door explode?

Emmett's laugh came from behind Anny. The newborn watched her mother and father; scared they would be angry at her. But Rosalie's eyes were surprised and Emmett couldn't stop laughing. Within a second, every other member of the family was there, looking from the doorframe to Anny. Getting out of her surprise, Anny smiled.

-Well, I think I found a new power.

She began to laugh with Emmett, soon joined by the rest of the family. Only Rosalie didn't smile. She was serious and almost afraid.

************************************************

Rosalie and Emmett were in their bed. The door had been replaced, but the accident was still the blonde woman's mind.

-What's bothering you, Rose? You're never THAT serious after sex, normally.

Rosalie sighed.

-Anny's powers are scaring me.

-Why that? She has the best powers in all this family!

-Would you stop joking for a few minutes?

-Rose, it was only a door.

-But she could've hurt someone or even herself!

-I don't think she would've hurt anybody. Anny is too sweet for that.

-Unconsciously, she could've. Imagine if it had arrived at school! Someone could've been killed and people would treat her like a monster! Her shield is something, but that power is way too dangerous for her!

From her hiding place behind the new door, Anny heard her mother's sobs.

-Shhhh... You know nothing will happen to her. As long as we'll be living, Anny will be okay.

-I don't want to lose her, Em. That's why I don't want her to fight. If she... if she gets killed I... I wouldn't survive to it.

Gently, Anny knocked on her parent's door.

-Mom, dad... Can I come in?

She heard a few movements. They were probably replacing the sheets on the bed and themselves.

-Yes, sweetie.

Carefully, she opened the door and sat on the bed, next to Rosalie. She took her mother's hand in hers.

-I know I shouldn't have listened but... I won't die, mom.

-I know, it's just...

-Let me finish. I won't die because I'm gonna stay with you. I wanna fight with you because I don't want anything to separate us. This new power, even if it's devastating, is a gift from heaven. It will help me stay with you and even protect you if necessary. I don't want to be in the first row when we'll fight, but I want to be there to protect you. No matter how old you are and how many fights you won, you're my parents now and there's no way I'll wait for you at home while you're somewhere fighting for your lives. I let my biological mom die because I was blind, I won't lose you both too.

She hugged Rosalie and Emmett joined them, kissing his daughter's head. Even if they weren't linked by blood, they were a real family and nothing could tear them apart.

* * *

**Aww, family love ;)**

**Don't forget the reviews!!!**


	19. Getting ready

**LettyM: here it is. Hope you like it.**

**tkc2: I tried to show Rosalie in more "caring" way, since she's more indifferent in the books. Thanks God, Stephenie gave us an idea of the "caring Rosalie" in Breaking Dawn. That's also why I love these two. They,re like totally opposites but they complete each other. aww Rose and Em love 4ever! lol**

**Short chapter, but don't worry, the fight's coming!!!! I'm not sure if I'll make one or two chapters yet... We'll see how it work out ;)**

**Also, you'll understand more about Anny,s power in this chapter, which is why I HAD to put it.  
**

* * *

Chapter 18

**Getting ready**

Every day, when they came back from school, Anny went in the backyard to get used to her new power. It wasn't hard for her to concentrate enough to get it out. The problem was that when she concentrated on it, she couldn't think about anything else. Edward discovered it the bad way.

Anny was in front of a huge rock, trying to make it levitate. She was too concentrated on what she was doing and she didn't hear Edward coming behind her. The vampire was completely blown away when he saw the rock floating in the air. He touched his niece's shoulder to congratulate her. He hadn't even touched her yet that he went flying through the yard before crashing in a tree.

Anny, who'd felt the choc of his touch on her shield, stopped what she was doing and turned to her uncle.

-Edward!

She ran to him, shy.

-I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to...

Edward got back on his feet and smiled to his niece.

-I'm okay. And I think I found the link between your powers.

He ran back in the house, Anny right behind. Emmett was in the living room with Jasper, both looking at a baseball game. Anny sat on Emmett's lap.

-Who's winning?

None of the guys looked at her while answering.

-Chicago.

Emmett put his arms around his daughter. The game stopped and a commercial began.

-You know you're the daughter every man wants? Adorable, caring, fan of sport...

Anny laughed and put her head on Emmett's shoulder. Edward shut the television and turned to his brothers. In a whisper, he called the others. Within a few seconds, everyone was there.

-I think I've found the link between Anny's powers.

He explained the accident and his theory. Everyone listened silently. It made sense. To his opinion, her shield was only there to protect her when she concentrated on something. Differently from other vampires, she could think about only one thing and keep her mind shut from distraction, which would explain why she didn't hear the attackers in the clearing or the wolves when she was hunting with Emmett. The shield could also protect her during the fight, if she decided to be a part of it. At these words, everybody looked at Emmett, Anny and Rosalie, who sat beside them.

-It's already decided. I'll fight with you guys.

*************************************************

Day after day, the murders were getting closer to Forks. Carlisle had prepared them in two different lines. Emmett, Jasper and him would be on line one. Alice and Esme would be on line two. Rosalie would protect Anny while she concentrated. Once she would be in the protection of her shield, Rosalie would be free to go back to the others. Bella and Edward were hiding somewhere else. They all knew Edward would prefer to be first row, but he would never leave Bella alone and no one else could go away, except Anny. If things turned bad, their plan was that Anny would run to join Edward and Bella. The others would find them there and keep fighting until the end, no matter what that end was.

Finally, the big day arrived. They were all in their baseball field. Emmett, Jasper and Carlisle were in the middle of the field. Alice and Esme were 100 feet behind them. Rosalie and Anny were behind all of them, right before the waterfall. It was the only place they were sure that no one could surprise them from behind. Rosalie had her daughter's hand in hers. Before getting out of the house, Anny had told both her parents that she loved and she would fight at any price to keep them alive. They'd said the same thing and they shared a group hug before leaving.

Anny watched her mother from the corner of her eye. Rosalie did the same thing. At the same time, they smiled.

-I love you mom.

-I love you too, Anny.

The 14 years-old let her mother's hand go and concentrated on her power.

-And now, let that fight begin.

They all heard Alice's warning

-They're coming....

* * *

**As always, don,t forget the REVIEWS!!!**


	20. Ready, set, fight!

**GuitarGirlxoxo: I'm glad you like. Thanks for your review.**

** Black: Here it is, enjoy.**

**LettyM: he's not hurt, don't worry ;)**

**tkc2: Yeah, she will :) I had to read Breaking Dawn to see her nice side, but I've always been a Emmett/Rosalie fan. As for NY being the best... I doN't know... I'm all for New England in the NFL (which is the only sport I watch).**

**You wanted the fight, here it is!! Hope you like!  
**

* * *

Chapter 19

**Ready, set, fight!**

They all heard Alice's warning.

They're coming...

Already in her own world, Anny didn't realize the hundred vampires coming toward them. Her mind was focalised on the trees at the end of the field. One by one, she made the trees move to cut the route of the vampires. A few of them panic and ran in different directions. It was Esme and Alice's job to kill them. The others, who seemed trained and didn't panic in front of Anny's demonstration, would be taken care of by the guys.

Once her first distraction stopped making effects, Anny concentrated on rocks near her. She threw them so fast to the enemies that many lost an arm or a leg.

That's when things began to get less easy for her. She was using her power way too much and her energy was fading. Rosalie, seeing her daughter shaking because of her important loss of energy, tried to touch her. What happened was something none of them would've expected.

Anny suddenly felt an important amount of energy pass through her body. Rosalie's hand was on her back, keeping her from falling backward while the energy grew in her small frame and was projected to their enemies. The 14 years-old felt a fire begin in her back, exactly where her mother's hand was. It wasn't a fire like when she'd been transformed; more like a flame lighten by maternal love. With the energy coming from both her and Rosalie, Anny dismembered half of the vampires on the field. The mother and her daughter then both fell on their knees, feeling an enormous loss inside themselves.

On the field, things were okay, but a few vampires had left. It was bad news, because it could mean death for the population of Forks.

Rosalie suddenly stood up, despite her loss of energy. Anny looked her mother, questioning her.

-I smell something. Some are getting near us...

Like her mother, Anny smelled around her. Within a few seconds, she stood up too, ready to fight.

-East, behind the silver birch.

Rosalie was right. Two vampires were there and some others were a few feet behind them. One of the vampires got out of his hiding place. It was a female. Anny immediately recognized Shana, the female who'd attacked her in the clearing. She took a small step backward to the memory. Rosalie took one step forward, protecting her daughter.

The other vampire got out from behind the tree and stood beside Shana. He smiled sweetly to Anny.

-Hey cutie, nice to see you again.

His tone didn't have a hint of sarcasm. He seemed truly happy to see her again. Anny shuddered. The male continued to talk gently.

-I'm Kilian, by the way.

Rosalie let out a growl.

-We're not here to talk.

Kilian's red eyes turned to Anny's mother, only to get back to the little girl. Shana shook her head and jumped on Rosalie, ready to kill her. Anny stood there, amazed by how her mother pushed the female away in a simple movement.

For a moment, both Anny and Kilian watched Rosalie and Shana fight. It was almost like a dance, how easy Rose could jump away from the black haired vampire. Shana was getting angrier with every second that passed. No matter how fast or hard she tried to touch Rosalie, the blonde was always dancing away. With a deep growl, she finally touched her.

Anny screamed in horror when she saw her mother hurt. Shana had clawed Rosalie from her left arm to her right hip. The blonde took a few steps back. Without thinking, Anny jumped on Shana's back and pulled on her head. Her newborn strength gave her an advantage and she dismembered the vampire.

Kilian was still a few feet back, watching them. Other vampires had run to Rosalie and Anny when they saw them kill Shana. The mother and the daughter had step back in the battle, both fighting for their and the other's life.

******************************************************

Anny growled as she dismembered her last vampire. She was tired of fighting. It was a great training, but she hated to be so stressed about her family. She could only see Rosalie from where she was. She didn't know how Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Carlisle and Esme were.

The sound of someone walking made her turn around. Kilian was walking to her. Something in his attitude made her think perhaps he wasn't there to fight. Once he was near enough of her, he stopped and looked directly in her golden eyes. She gasped and tried to take a few steps back, but she couldn't move. She tried to move again, but her body didn't obey. A whisper escaped her lips.

-No...

She briefly remembered being raped by Jeremy and then... nothing. Everything was black around her. She heard a voice scream her name but, even with her overdeveloped ears, she couldn't figure out who was screaming. She felt someone touch her. She was weak. Somebody took her in his arms and ran. She felt the wind on her face. The smell changed from the smoke to the rain forest to something like salt water. The ocean.

****************************************************

She opened her eyes, afraid of what she'd find. She couldn't remember anything. Deep in her mind, though, two names were floating in the dark. Four words, two people.

Mom, Dad, Family. Cullen.

She looked around herself. She was in a dark room, near the ocean. She could smell the salty water from where she was. The room looked like a shed. There was a bed and a metal table with a chair made of wood.

The door opened and a female entered. Without knowing why, she ran to the back of the room, scared. The female wasn't tall, but she had a predator look that made Anny shiver. She had long wavy red hair and her eyes were as red as blood. Everything in her scared Anny, even her voice.

-Hello, sweetheart. I'm Victoria, a friend.

She walked to the 14 years-old and smiled.

-I know you don't remember, it was necessary. All this burning inside your body when I changed you needed to be altered.

A few memories of her transformation flashed through Anny's mind. A hand taking hers, a voice whispering it would be okay. It wasn't Victoria's voice, but she couldn't remember whose voice it was.

She was alone with this woman and she couldn't even remember what happened a few hours before. That was really weird...

* * *

**Kilian isn't as nice as he look, never judge a book by it's cover ;)**

**Reviews please!!!!  
**


	21. Lost without memory

**TwilightAddictCindy: Kilian made Anny lose her memory about the Cullen. He's the "son" of Victoria and (despite what some may think) really love both his "mother" and Anny.**

**tkc2: I couldn't make you wait more. I HAD to write the next chapter, since I probably won't be able to tomorrow. So here it is. And I couldn't just stop the fight like that and go all "happily ever after". especially sicne I hadn't developped Kilian's character. And Kilian is a name I always liked (even more now because it soudns a bit like Kellan lol).**

**So, back to the story. Discover Anny's new life... well for a bit.  
**

* * *

Chapter 20

**Lost without memory**

A few days passed. Victoria came in the shed every day. She talked about many things with Anny, from her transformation to the reason she was there. It was mostly lies, but since she lost her memory, Anny couldn't argue.

She learned her father had abused her and she'd tried to commit suicide, but Victoria had found her before she ended her life and saved her. A vampire family, called the Cullen, had tried to kill her because they thought she was too dangerous, but Kilian, Victoria's other child, had kept them away from her.

Kilian also came every day to eat with her and talk. The first few days were hard, because Anny didn't feel good after eating. Kilian and Victoria were drinking human blood and the feel of it made her sick at first. She couldn't understand that it was because she was too used to animal's blood and that a secret part of her mind linked human blood to her vengeance toward Jeremy. After six days, though, she felt better. She was getting used to human blood and even liked it.

The seventh morning, Victoria came in with a box. The odour coming from the carton box immediately made Anny hungry. It was human and smelling extremely good.

-Good morning, sweetheart.

The red head put the box on the table and crossed her arms as Anny sat on the chair. They were always in these positions when talking.

-I have a surprise for you. In a few days, you'll be able to go out. I need you to find somebody. You think you can do that?

Knowing Victoria didn't like to let her talk when she wasn't authorized, Anny only made a head movement to agree.

-Good. You only need to remember her scent. I only have one rule. You can knock her out, but don't kill her. It's really important. Okay?

Again, Anny agreed with a single movement. Victoria smiled.

-Good. Kilian will be there tonight to give you one last meal before leaving.

She walked back to the door in a gracious movement. She opened the door and looked back at the blonde girl.

-Oh, I almost forgot. The Cullen kinda like her. You can kill a few of them, except Edward. Remember his name, he HAS to stay alive. I'm sure you can handle that, sweetheart. Love.

She was always saying that before leaving. It made Anny feel weird, like if she was supposed to answer Victoria, but she didn't want to.

Pushing those thoughts in the back of her mind, Anny opened the box. There were a few clothes, a brush and a picture. It was a girl and a guy. On the back, two names and a date.

_Edward and me_

_September 14__th_

The guy, Edward, didn't seem happy. His eyes were sad, as if he was about to let something or someone important go. The girl was also uncomfortable. She tried to be happy, but she knew something was wrong. Anny looked at that picture all day. Something in these people's faces was familiar, but she couldn't figure what. Victoria had said the Cullen liked her, maybe the guy was a Cullen.

She was so lost in her thought that she didn't hear Kilian enter the shed. The brown haired guy went next to Anny.

-Her name is Bella.

Startled, the 14 years-old took a moment before looking at Kilian.

-You scared me.

Kilian laughed.

-You're cute, sister. When you're lost in your thoughts, it's like nothing can wake you but someone caring about you.

-I'm sure Victoria wouldn't be able to...

Her voice was only a murmur but Kilian heard her and let out a small growl.

-Stop it, sister. You know she likes you. It's just the fact of losing your memory that made you so scared. She's a great mother, you know?

-I already have a mother...

The words had flown out of her mouth. Surprised, Anny looked at Kilian. His expression reflected hers.

-What... what did you say?

-I don't know... It just came out of nowhere. I'm sorry. I think I'm tired.

-You're a vampire, sister, you can't be tired. Let's drink; it will give you strength for tomorrow morning.

He got out of the shed and came back in fast, two sleeping body in his hands.

-That's what I like with ports. There are always stupid people going where they shouldn't.

Anny looked at her meal with pity. She then looked back at Kilian who had almost already drunk completely the blood of his victim.

-Kilian... you never think about the fact that we kill innocent people?

The brown haired vampire looked at her and laughed.

-Sister, stop thinking and drink.

Without another word, she sank her teeth in the person's neck. In her head, though, she kept praying for his soul and apologizing to god for what she was doing.

***************************************************

The night had been long. Kilian was gone again. The only things she had to pass time were Bella's stuff. She passed through them again and again, feeling like a police dog being trained to smell drug in High School's lockers. When the sun began to rise, she knew the smell by heart. Mostly freesia, but with an hint of fruit, something like strawberry.

Kilian opened the door soundly, startling her again. She looked at him. A huge smile was on his face.

-It's time, sister. Come on!

She stood up and walked to be beside him. In her pocket, the photograph of Bella and Edward was folded in two.

* * *

**I can already tell you that Any won't appear in the next chapter. It will be the reaction of the Cullen family to her disappearance. It will be like an addition to the original letter.  
**

**Don't forget the green button to REVIEW!!!  
**


	22. Emmett & Rosalie

**TwilightAddictCindy: They are, but Victoria doesn't know how hard is a mother/daughter's link**

**LettyM: like that lol**

**tkc2: I couldn't just pass over Rosalie's sadness and Emmett's anger to the loss of their daugther. I think all the family will kick her butt in a way or another ;)**

**Here is the only chapter relating things that Anny doesn't see/hear/smell/touch/etc. (lol)  
**

* * *

Chapter 21

**Emmett and Rosalie**

_Cullen's house_

Emmett was turning around like a lion in cage while Rosalie tried to concentrate on putting back in place the things she hadn't broken during their fight with the rest of the family.

_Flashback_

All the family came home, Emmett carrying his wife who couldn't stop sobbing. He put her on the sofa and sat next to her, caressing her hair. Rosalie turned her head to Edward and Bella, who had just come in the room. She hissed. Edward shook his head.

-Don't begin, Rosalie. I don't hear her anymore. It's like if she was out of it.

-Don't begin?

The blonde vampire stood up, looking accusingly at Bella and Edward.

-It's your fault if she's not with us right now! Because of her...

Her long gracious finger pointed Bella's fragile frame.

-My daughter has been kidnapped and we can't even know if she's still in the US!

Alice stepped forward to calm her sister down.

-Rose, we'll find her. I'm sure she's near us. I can feel it.

-You can feel nothing! If I can't even feel her essence, you can't.

Everyone looked at her, questioning. Carlisle frowned.

-Her essence? You can feel Anny's essence?

Rosalie sighed and sat back on the sofa, remembering the battle.

-During the fight she... she lost a lot of energy and she was about to fall, so I put my hand on her back to help her.

Carlisle frowned even more.

-The shield didn't stop you?

-No. So, my hand was on her back and I felt weird, like something was taking the energy from me. My hand was burning, but in a good way. I think he used some of my energy to keep using her power.

She began to sob again and Emmett took her in his arms. Carlisle walked to his blonde daughter.

-Rosalie, did you felt her when she got kidnapped?

She took a moment before answering. When she did, her eyes were black and the anger was back in her voice.

-NO! No I didn't feel my baby being taken away from me! That's what you want to hear, Carlisle? You want to hear that I only realized she was gone when I had killed the last one? You want to hear that I couldn't even go after her because her smell disappeared completely from the field? That's what you want to hear? Because that's what happened! I lost my daughter and I can't even find a fucking way to find her back!

She was up again, dangerously near of her father. Carlisle took a few steps back. Rosalie suddenly felt a wave of calm wash through her, but the anger and the hurt of Anny's loss took over it. The blonde turned to her brother.

-Don't you dare try to calm me...

Unconsciously, she took the first thing near her – which was a glass vase – and threw it on Jasper. Edward pushed Bella far away and ran to his sister, but she threw the television on him. Emmett didn't even protest. His back was touching the wall and he stood sill, looking at what was happening in the living room without seeing it. The next person to receive something was Alice. Rosalie had thrown the small table on her sister, breaking everything between them at the same time.

Emmett finally came back to reality and took Rosalie in his strong arms. Screaming, his wife tried to escape, punching hard on his chest. He slid to the floor, keeping Rosalie near him. She wasn't screaming anymore, just sobbing violently. She hid her face in his neck, while he comforted her. The rest of the family looked at them, sad. The only noise was Rosalie sobbing and repeating "I want her back, Emmett. I need her back" over and over again.

_End of flashback_

Alice's steps in the staircase made both Emmett and Rosalie stop moving. The little brown haired girl hadn't come back near them since the fight. They looked at their sister as she stopped at the bottom of the stairs.

-I saw her.

The was the only thing she could say before Rosalie swung back on her feet and walked to her, Emmett following close behind.

-What you saw?

-She was near the sea, in a room looking like a shed. There was a boy with her.

-It's the vampire who was in the clearing with her.

Edward's revelation made Rosalie shiver.

-Is she okay?

-Yeah, she seems to be. But... I think she doesn't remember anything about us.

-What?

Rosalie's voice was a whisper. Emmett hugged her as Alice continued her story.

-I also saw another vampire...

Edward frowned and his eyes briefly turned to black.

-The vampire talked about us and her eyes stayed blank, like she didn't remember.

Rosalie almost fell unconscious. Alice looked on the floor.

-There's one last thing...

-Another?

Emmett could barely feel his wife's body as she was weaker with every second that passed.

-I'm sorry... I saw her drink human blood...

She stepped back on the staircase as Rosalie began to sob again. Emmett tried to comfort her, but even he had a hard time. He couldn't break down and cry in front of his wife, or anyone in the family. It would mean the end. If even he broke down, they would realize that things were a lot worse than they seems. He glanced at Edward. His brother only made a short head movement to assure him he wouldn't tell anyone.

* * *

**I hope you liked this little addition. next chapter will be back to Anny's original letter.**

**Don't forget the green button!!!! REVIEWS please!!!  
**


	23. Family's fight

**ashleyt: I'm glad you like my story. i can't promise it will have a happy ending though, I go with the flow of my inspiration...**

**TwilightAddictCindy: She's like that because of James death, you know it. She a bad person, remember? But I think you'll like that chapter ;)**

**LettyM:You'll see about that soon, mi bella.**

**tkc2: About human's blood-When they drink human's blood, it's particularly difficult to go back to animal's blood. Also, it could be especially dangerous for Bella (who's always with Edward, but still...) and Anny could have a lot of remorse afterward, when thinking about all the peope she killed. As for Jeremy, she already was sad about what she did to him, even if he merited it.**

** About the next fight with Victoria-You'll see in this chapter. The only thing is that I'm not great at writing fight scenes. i lvoe to see/read them, but writing them is different. I hope you'll still be satisfied :)**

**I had an argument with myself about how Kilian should react to the Cullen wanting Anny back. Tell me if he's enough attached to her.   
**

* * *

Chapter 22

**Family's fight**

Anny's eyes flickered as a weird feeling ran through her body. She wanted to enter the house. Not to kill these vampires, but to comfort the woman with blonde hair who was sobbing on the floor. The vampire suddenly looked up and whispered. Anny could clearly her name being called. She took a step forward. Victoria had told her they would try anything to kill her, even tell her false things about her lost memory. What she hadn't told her was the feeling she could have when they would try to trap her. Her unnecessary breath caught in her throat. Kilian put his hand on her back.

-Are you okay, sister?

Anny shook her head, clearing her mind.

-I feel... strange...

He put his hands around her head and kissed her forehead.

-Look at me.

She did as he told her. The weird feeling, along with the memory of the woman calling her name, disappeared. She looked back at the house. Every member of the family was there. Even Bella stood behind Edward. It would be easy.

Anny took Kilian's hand and they emerged of the woods, looking straight ahead. They both heard the blonde woman's hiccup. A name danced in Anny's mind.

-Rosalie.

She said it with a blank voice. Her eyes briefly turned to Rosalie before going back to Bella. Kilian smiled before taking a step to stand between the Cullen and Anny. He smiled.

-Bella, Edward, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Mr. and Mrs Cullen.

A growl escaped Edward's mouth and he took Bella's hand.

-You won't touch her.

Kilian laughed once more.

-I didn't want to. That's why Anny is here. She's the one who will go back to mom with Bella.

That was Anny's signal. She closed her eyes and concentrated. When she opened her eyes again, her arm was up and pointing in Bella's direction. The brown haired girl left the ground and flew next to Anny, screaming in fear. Edward took a step forward, but Kilian growled soundly at him.

The Dr. Cullen looked at Anny, whose eyes were still wandering on the family members.

-Anny...

The young vampire hissed, making him stop. She looked at him with anger.

-Don't make me do something you could regret.

She stood behind Bella, taking her wrists in a hand while the other pushed her hair away from her neck. With hungriness, she watched a vein pulse as the fear spread through Bella's body. Victoria's words floated in her mind.

_You can knock her out, but don't kill her._

Edward took another step forward, under Kilian's growls.

-You won't do it, Anny.

The young vampire looked at him, smiling.

-What makes you think that I won't?

-She told you not to kill her.

Anny frowned. How did he know it? She shook her head.

-I can bite her and let the venom do its job. It wouldn't directly kill her.

-And you won't be able to stop. You drink human's blood, Anny. Once you will taste it, you won't be able to stop.

A voice behind her made Anny stop moving.

-But it would make you suffer. That's the only thing I want. You killed my man, I'll kill your woman. It's only vengeance.

Emmett looked at Victoria, furious.

-And what is my daughter doing in this story?

Victoria passed her hand in Anny's blonde hair, making the young vampire shiver internally. Edward's eyes met hers. She knew that he knew she didn't like Victoria as much as she should.

-Well, I thought it wouldn't be bad for me to hurt a few others in your family. And she has one unique kind of a power. You saw how easy it was for her to get Bella.

Her predator fingers ran on the human girl's cheek. Edward let out a deep growl and that single sound made the fight begin.

Edward jumped on Victoria, Emmett close behind. The red haired vampire pushed them away, but they ran back to her. Even if Emmett was really strong, Victoria was faster than him. It was Edward who touched her first. In a movement, he pulled on her left arm and threw it away when it dislocated from her body. Victoria howled as Emmett pulled on her other arm. Within seconds, she was dead.

Anny watched them burn the body, petrified. Her memory was coming back slowly. She remembered the monster in the clearing. It was Victoria. Another noise made her get out of her thoughts. Jasper had jumped on Kilian, who could barely defend himself. Her scream echoed around all of them. Everybody stopped moving. Anny ran to Kilian, pushing Jasper with the strength of despair. She took the young brown haired boy in her arms.

-Kilian...

-Ssssshhh... Calm down sister, I'm okay.

His face in the baseball field was clear in her mind. He had a genuine smile. He loved her, unlike Victoria who didn't even seem to really care about her. She hugged him, lost in her "still unclear" memories. Everything was coming back to her.

Anny's body went limp in Kilian's arms. He hugged her stronger, keeping the others away by his glare. Nobody wanted to hurt her by accident, so they all stayed at a good distance.

Edward, keeping Bella close to him, looked at Kilian.

-We don't want to hurt her. We love her; she's part of our family.

-She's my only family. I can't let her go. She's my sister.

-And she's my daughter.

Rosalie's trembling voice danced in Kilian's mind. He didn't want to accept that. Anny was his. She was HIS sister, HIS family.

* * *

**Green button to review!!!**


	24. No love or nothing

**TwilightAddictCindy: Thanks. I love to write for you guys ;)**

**LettyM: And I love when you review, mi bella.**

**tkc2: You'll know more about Kilian and why he wants Anny with him so much. Rosalie will get a break soon, don't worry. Yes, I'm Canadian. Lot of people don't believe me when I tell them, am I THAT good in English? lol**

**Next chapter will probably be the last one, but I'm not sure yet.  
**

* * *

Chapter 23

**No love or nothing**

He took one last glance to them ad ran back in the forest. Rosalie screamed and ran behind them. She wouldn't let her daughter disappear, not again. They end up in a clearing. Kilian put Anny on the ground. Within a few seconds, the young girl was back on her feet, searching around. Her stare barely stopped on Kilian, as Rosalie came into view.

None of them was moving. Kilian and Rosalie at opposite sides of the clearing, hissing at each other, and Anny in the middle. Her eyes wandered between her mother and her brother. Feeling something like a headache coming, she put her head in her hands. The others took a step forward to know what was wrong, but she hold a hand up.

-Stay where you are. Both of you.

Her glance stopped on her brother. One sentence was enough to express her feelings at the moment.

-How could you do that to me?

There was sadness and anger in her voice. The brown haired vampire looked at the ground.

-I had to. I wanted to protect you, and Victoria told me it was the only way. Maybe I was naïve, but I never had a family before. I was an orphan, before she found me.

-But I TRUSTED you! I guess that gentle smile was an act?

-NO! I DO love you, Anny! You're my new family!

-And you made me lose mine!!! You made me lose my memories about the Cullen, but they are MY family! They were the ones who helped me get through the abuses of my... of Jeremy! They were the ones who comforted me when I killed him! They were the ones who took care of me when I almost committed suicide! They never let me down and because of you, I did!

-But... Anny, I LOVE you, sister! In a way they would never love you...

The young vampire walked to his sister and put his hands around her shoulders.

-Look into my eyes. I love you, Anny. Believe me.

-I... I... I believe you...

She stood straight while Kilian closed his eyes and leaned to her. His lips were sweet and felt warm on hers. One of his hands passed from her shoulder to the back of her head. Anny briefly closed her eyes, not knowing if she should answer his kiss. Nobody had ever kissed her before, and she knew that kiss could've been particularly good. But she didn't know if she loved Kilian that way.

Only one second had passed, and their kiss was stopped abruptly. Anny opened her eyes to see Emmett growl at Kilian, whose back was on a half-cracked tree, at the other side of the clearing. Feeling another person behind her, she turned around to see Edward emerge from the woods. Her father's deep angry voice made her turn again.

-Stay away from my daughter.

Kilian stood up, a devilish smile spreading on his face.

-I don't think it's your choice.

Anny felt her mother step closer behind her.

-It's not yours, either.

-She seemed to like it.

It was Edward's turn to talk about Anny's feelings.

-She didn't even know how to react.

With a loud sigh, Anny walked back in the middle of the clearing.

-Would you all stop deciding for me? I'm not a kid; I can make my own decisions!

Kilian began to laugh, but the growl she made stopped him. She was tired of being treated like a two years-old.

-Okay, what I'm going to say is for ALL of you! I'm not a baby anymore. I can decide who I love and who I wanna be with. Also, and that one is for you, Kilian, I'm NOT an object! If you use your power on me once again, I swear you won't like what will happen next! Mom, dad, Edward, did you even TRIED to find me?

She watched her family. Rosalie and Emmett looked straight back at her, but Edward suddenly found the ground really interesting. It was her mother who first answered.

-I tried. As soon as I realized you were gone, I followed your smell, but it stopped. I couldn't smell you anywhere else than the place we'd been at.

Emmett walked back to his wife.

-You know we would have run anywhere to find you, Anny. I was getting ready to, actually.

The young blonde vampire watched her parents for another seconds before running to hug them. In between soft sobs, she managed to talk.

-I thought I was alone. I was sure you didn't want to find me back.

-We love you, Anny; it's the only thing that matters. We would go anywhere for you.

A growl made them turn and stare at Edward.

-Ed?

Emmett's voice was worried. Edward didn't answer, his eyes on Kilian.

-Don't you dare...

As he said that, Kilian jumped to the family and pulled on Anny's arm, making her step back to him. The young girl twisted in his arms, but couldn't escape. He was stronger than her.

-If I can't have her, nobody will.

-Let. Me. Go!

Letting her right arm free, Anny scratched his face. Kilian growled and let her go. She turned around to face him, a furious expression on her face.

-So that's what it is? I go with you or nothing?

-Have a problem with that?

Kilian had three long red lines on his face, but he still smiled. That, by itself, made Anny even angrier. She jumped on her so-called brother and punched him several times in the face.

Crack. Broken nose.

She continued to punch him until Emmett and Edward stopped her. She didn't try to escape, only looked at the vampire in front of her and hissed. Rosalie came to hug her while her father and uncle dismembered and burned the vampire. One last thought ran in her mind before she forced herself to think about something else.

_Why us?_

_

* * *

_

**If you have any questions about Kilian (because I'm not so good in short descriptions of characters), go ahead. If there are enough question, maybe I'll make one fanfiction about his life before Anny.**

**  
Don't forget to REVIEW!!!!!!  
**


	25. The end or a new beginning

**charley: I'm glad you like my story. I wrote another one (As you wish), if you wanna read it.**

**TwilightAddictCindy: I think he had his lesson ;)**

**LettyM: Here it is, mi bella.**

**tkc2: I just HAD to put a bit of cliche in my fanfiction, it's part of my totally twisted mind. I,m not a huge fan of details in a character description, especially when I know the character won't survive at the end of the story. Anny almost killed Kilian, but Emmett and Edward pushed her away and finished the job, so she woudn't culpabilize over his death.**

**Kilian's short description: He looks like a 15 years-old teenager. He's a bit taller than Alice and he's thin, like a teen who grew too fast. He has half-long light brown hair. His eyes are red and sparkly when he looks at Anny, like he really does care about her. he's dressed like a normal teenager (jeans and t-shirt).**

**If you want more informations about him, ask and I will start a fanfiction about his life before he met Anny.  
**

* * *

Chapter 24

**The end... or a new beginning**

Her hand flew to the mirror and it broke in a million pieces. Anny felt a wave of calm through her body and sighed.

-Jazz, stop it. I'm not going to kill anyone.

A laugh came from behind her. She turned around. Emmett and Jasper were standing at the door.

-It's only the fifth mirror you're breaking since we came back. Alice and Rosa have to hide theirs. Why are you so angry?

She glared at her father.

-Did you not see the color of my eyes?

-Yeah, they're red. You've been drinking human's blood for the past days, it's totally normal.

-Normal? I can't go to school, I can't even be near humans because of it! That's not normal! God, I was so stupid...

Slowly, Emmett made his way to his daughter and hugged her.

-You didn't remember drinking animal's blood, Anny. We understand that. Even Bella has forgiven you.

-But Edward hasn't. He hates me, doesn't he?

-No, he doesn't hate you. He's just a bit angry because of what happened. He's angrier at himself and Victoria that he could ever be at you.

Edward chose that time to enter the room. Anny looked at him expectantly.

-Can I talk to you for a minute?

-Sure.

Emmett kissed his daughter on the head and got out of the room, asking Jasper to play some video games. Edward sat next to his daughter. She didn't bother to ask her questions out loud.

_Do you hate me?_

-No.

_Then why do you look at me like you hate me?_

He frowned.

-I don't hate you at all, Anny. I just... With all that happened, I'm asking myself if we're not a danger for Bella.

Her eyes grew wide. In a movement, she made the door close.

_I'm so sorry about that. I swear it was only because I lost my memory, I would never hurt her!!_

-Calm down. I know none of us would want to hurt her, but it could happen. I know you're feeling bad about what happened, but it could happen again. The attraction to human's blood is part of what we are and I can't let her be in any more danger.

Anny took her uncle's hand, shaking her head.

-And you really think it would better if we leave? I saw the way you look at each other, Edward. It's not just teenage love. There's something as powerful between you and Bella as the love between mom and dad, Alice and Jasper or Carlisle and Esme.

She stopped talking, finishing her thought in her head.

_It's a very bad idea to leave Bella. It would make both of you feel crappy, if not worse._

Edward shook his head. Anny stood up and walked to the door.

-I might not see the future like Alice, but I know none of us would be as happy as we are now if you leave her. And I would feel a lot of culpability. It's your choice, but we would all be affected.

She leaved, letting him think about it. She didn't want them to go away from Forks, but it was Edward's decision. She found Emmett and Jasper in the living room, playing some car race video game. Rosalie sat beside her husband, her hand on his thigh. Alice was searching through some shopping bags she had just come back with. Esme was in the kitchen, changing the water of some flowers and Carlisle was at the hospital.

Everything was normal again. Well, as much as a house full of vampire could be.

* * *

**Don't forget the green button.**

**This was the next-to-last chapter!!!!!  
**


	26. Epilogue

**GuitarGirlxoxo: Well thank you. I'm going to miss this story too, but I'll write others, and maybe Kilian's story so you can read my other fanfictions ;)**

** Black: Thanks. Anny feels better in the epilogue, don't worry :)**

**TwilightAddictCindy: Here it is. And I wouldn't repeat New Moon's story. I hate to make myself cry lol**

**LettyM: I don,t want to end either, but all good things come to an end, mi bella.**

**tkc2: You could be surprised...**

**I feel so sad this is the last chapter!!! It's really really short, but that's what an epilogue is, right?  
**

* * *

Epilogue

So now you know the story of how I became a Cullen. Edward didn't leave Bella. He wasn't able too. I guess my warning did its job. Want proofs? I have to leave in about an hour to get Bella's wedding dress with Alice.

It took at least seven months before they let me near Bella again, especially Edward, but it was worth it. She had forgiven me by then. Edward had a lot of fights with mom and dad about the fact that I was ready to be near humans again. Dad finally won and now Bella and I are great friends. I find her nicer now that I know her more.

Alice also monopolizes my time a lot. She found me sewing a dress once. Since then, I'm her new model and her help to make clothes. We're thinking about creating a clothes' line. We'd have to stay in the dark, since we can't age and all, but it would be cool.

Mom and dad took a lot of their time to make me feel part of the family again. We're stronger than ever, and it's a very good thing, because we know trouble is never far from us.

Oh, by the way, there was that guy at school the other. I know he's only human but he's so cute. Dad makes me laugh, going all protective over me. But hey, if Edward did it with Bella, I should be able to have a teenage love story with a guy, right?

Yeah, life is at its best right now. I love being a vampire.

* * *

**Okay, so now it's the end I'm really sad, but I had to finish it one day.**

**Hope you liked this story and I want to especially thank LettyM, TwilightAddictCindy and tkc2 for your reviews. To all the others who reviewed or not, thank you for at least reading my fanfiction.**

**If you want me to write Kilian's story, tell me in a review, I'll make another chapter to confirm it.**

**Love you all, and don't forget the green button for one last time.**

**Hugs**

**-xxx-**

**Alianne  
**


End file.
